


This is My Roaring 20’s

by Bespectacled_Owl



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Complete, Dancing, Drama & Romance, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunken fight, Gentle Sex, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Post-Canon, Secret Crush, Sibling Incest, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, Some Fluff, Starting SouRin, mentions of cheating, roughish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Owl/pseuds/Bespectacled_Owl
Summary: The boys get invited to attend Kisumi and Makoto's engagement dinner during their university break, an occasion leaving Rin starstruck, Sousuke with some ideas, and Natsuya feeling bored and mischievous- but the lovey-dovey atmosphere proves to be too much for both Ikuya and Haru, who decided getting drunk is the best way to ease their misery. Their drinking ends up going overboard, and the chain of events that followed when they headed to a club would change EVERYTHING. But maybe, out of the chaos, could come some clarity?





	1. On the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora/gifts).



> This is a gift for our wonderful group admin with the prompt essentially of someone gets too drunk and it causes a series of unfortunate events. 
> 
> To our lovely admin, I truly hope you enjoy. I may have overdone it with the word count- but what else is new! I hope it lives up to the expectations of the prompt!
> 
> To all others: I sincerely hope you enjoy this drama, I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do :)
> 
> Also Massive Shout out to: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyreklessa7x for being my beta, she's an awesome author and you should for sure check out her work!!!

“Babe! Can you come here and tell me if this bow looks stupid?” Rin called from the living room as he continued to mess with the present sitting in his lap. He had been fussing with it for over a half an hour at that point, and at this rate they were going to be late.

“They’re just going to tear it open when they get home, they’re not going to care how it looks….” Sou groaned, fixing the buttons at the base of his shirtsleeves. “Go and get ready for Pete’s sake, they **will** care if we’re late to dinner.”

“You only get engaged once Sou. Well… ideally anyways. Kisumi won’t let me hear the end of it if he thinks Makoto’s kid siblings could do better-”

“Then let me handle it and at least go get dressed, I ironed your shirt for you.” Sousuke gestured towards the bedroom where Rin’s shirt laid freshly pressed on the bed, moving to take the present out of his boyfriends’ hands.

Rin finally gave in, huffing a little as he handed the damned thing over, still not happy with the curls in the ribbon. But Sou was right, if he didn't get ready soon there was no way there were making it to the restaurant on time. Pulling on his crisp black button up, Rin leaned out of the doorframe to call back to his partner-  
  
“Do you know if Kis and Mako have already moved in together? I know they closed on that apartment last month.”

At the mention of moving in together Sousuke’s ears perked up, saying he was pretty sure they had. This was as good a segway as he was going get any time soon, so after a brief pause he tried to casually switch subjects; mentioning a conversion he’d had recently with their pink-haired friend.

“You know, Kis offered to help us find an apartment together next summer when you’re officially finished with school and back home.”

‘…’

There was no response from Rin, and the longer the silence dragged on the more nervous he felt. Standing to walk towards the bedroom, he called into the other room again, a little louder this time-  
  
“Rin?” Again no response, but as he moved closer to the bedroom he also noted the loud whirring coming from the bathroom.

Opening the door, the whirring filled his ears and he realized Rin had already gotten dressed and had moved on to styling his hair; the loud whirring of his hair dryer drowning out anyone that might be trying to speak to him. Seeing the reflection in the foggy mirror, Rin turned around with a questioning expression, not able to ask with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He looked ridiculous trying to style his hair and brush his teeth at the same time and Sousuke couldn’t help but chuckle.

It was little things like this that he missed when Rin was overseas, and he was hoping they might be able to remove that separation when Rin was finally back home.

“Did you catch what I said?” Sou laughed out, partly out of nervousness but also out of genuine amusement.

Rin shook his head no and Sousuke began to ask again, but was interrupted by the ring of Rin’s cell; the name Makoto flashed across the screen making the redhead quickly spit out his toothpaste and answer the call, effectively cutting Sou off.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Rin chirped, putting the phone on speaker.

“Oh good you picked up! Hey! I just got a call from the restaurant and it seems like they accidentally double-booked our table; I had to push our reservation up a little bit. It’s not a big deal if you’re a little late but I’m hoping that you guys might be able to get there in the next half an hour?”

Makoto clearly sounded apologetic for the rush despite it not being his fault. Looking at his watch, Rin calculated their ride time and nodded to himself-  
  
“It’ll be tight, but I think we can make it.”  
  
“Great! I’ll see you two in a bit then!” Makoto sounded as cheery as ever, he apparently bounced back a lot faster these days.

Rin gave himself a once over in the mirror and decided the more mused look his hair was sporting was going to have to work for now and quickly rushed passed Sousuke to grab their jackets and head out the front door.

As they jumped in the elevator Rin remembered Sou’s previous comment, so as they were briskly walking towards the subway he asked if the question was important. Sou decided it wasn’t worth bringing it up as they rushed to a friend’s engagement dinner; he knew Rin was still a little wary of them living together because he avoided the topic the last time he’d brought it up. He didn’t want them quietly bickering on the train, so he brushes it off and let’s them get on their way for now.

Making it to the platform just in time to catch the rushing car, they jumped on the train and were finally given a moment to relax… only to realize that in their haste Rin had forgotten to grab their present from the couch. Rin almost hopped to his feet but Sou took his hand, laughing at the impulsive jump.

“What are you gonna do? Sprint back to the apartment to get it?” He laughed out, squeezing the hand in his a little.

“I could totally make it there and back if I caught the next train and just slide in fashionably late” Rin half joked, but given the chance he seriously would have run back to grab it.

“Even if you **do** look incredibly sexy covered in sweat after a good run, I don't think that's the look you’re going for.” Sou bantered back, giving Rin a gentle push with his shoulder.

Rin glanced around to make sure no one had heard the comment as his cheeks tinted a slight shade of pink, Sousuke had only recently taken to complimenting his appearance to his face and he still wasn't accustomed to hearing it. But the big idiot made a good point, arriving at dinner dressed to impress but covered in sweat was NOT ideal…. He would just have to give the present as a housewarming gift instead.

They made it about two more stops before making it to Ikuya and Asahi’s platform, the two unknowingly climbing into the same car as the couple. It had been a while since they’d seen one another in person, but the group had reconnected once they realized many of them had ended up at the same university so it made sense that they had also been invited to dinner.

The minute they sat down Asahi jumped right into a friendly interrogation about Rin’s time in Australia and the swim team there, effectively eating up the majority of their time on the tram.

Throughout the entire ride Ikuya remained mostly silent, listening casually to the conversation but not asking any questions of his own. But leading up to the end of ride he seemed to find his voice and piped in before Asahi could begin another stream of questioning.

“S-so…. Ummm, my brother mentioned that he went down to visit you again a few months ago?” Rin noticeably paused, which Sou found odd, but he chalked it up to how awkward Ikuya was being about it. Rin had mentioned that they’d run into one another briefly, though it was weird that his brother thought Natsuya had gone down specifically to see Rin.

“Ye-yeah… we uhhh, mostly did touristy things? Like, we went to the beach, visited an aquarium…. Went out drinking” Ikuya nodded along like this was all information he knew; Sousuke on the other hand was a little surprised that what Rin had brushed off as a brief meeting sounded more like a day or two of activities. None the less, Ikuya seemed content with the response – or at least too uncomfortable to ask for more details, so he couldn’t exactly ask for more information. Besides, they had reached their stop.

Getting off at their platform and climbing the stairs to the main street, they quickly set off in the direction of the restaurant. For a brief moment, Rin thought to take out his phone and type in the address, but as he looked at the busy street he easily noticed the familiar mop of pink hair like a beacon in the sea of browns and black.

As they approached the happy couple Rin couldn’t help but light up with an adoring smile. They just looked so picturesque standing there under the glow of the street lamps, looking at one another like they were the only two people on the busy sidewalk as the snow gently fell around them. Rin could see the breath gently leaving their lips as they spoke softly to one another, Kisumi pausing to take a sip of what was most likely peppermint hot chocolate.

“Those two look like they’re in an editorial shot right now, how romantic~” Rin envied, that comment more for himself than for others to respond too. It still left Sousuke feeling a little confused, considering they had just gone figure skating the previous day… By all accounts that was just as ‘Christmas-y’ and ‘romantic’, so what did he have to envy?

Regardless of the confusion, Sousuke still wanted to acknowledge the comment in a subtle way, so he picked up his walking pace to meet his lovers and interlaced their fingers in a warming hold. Rin looked up at him smiling, but unfortunately not with the same awestruck expression he was giving the two… granted, he had to admit, they did look like two cover models posing for a Christmas foldout in their paired outfits and warm expressions.

When they got within speaking distance Rin went to wave, but stopped mid-motion as the two shifted and a pair of sapphires came into view.

Haru was leaning casually against the brick wall behind them, breathing on his hands to keep them warm.

It was as if his body moved on autopilot, his feet automatically starting to dash towards his old friend and teammate. But he barely got two steps before his motion was halted by Sou’s unwavering grip. The taller gave his boyfriend a quizzical look-  
  
“What’s the rush, we made it with plenty of time?” Sou soothed in an attempt to calm Rin down a bit.

The redhead just huffed in response, refusing to make eye contact. He was honestly embarrassed with his own behaviour.

Walking, at a reasonable pace this time, up to the happy couple, the friends exchanged a series of warm hugs as they congratulated Kisumi and Makoto on their engagement. First Sou, then Rin, and unexpectedly to him- Ikuya was pulled into an affectionate embrace as well.

While Ikuya was flustered and flailing in the hug, Rin tried to subtly make his way over to Haru in the least awkward way he could manage. Which, granted, was still pretty awkward.

Not that the raven cared, it had been too long since they’d seen one another for him to care. After he’d started dating Sou, Rin hadn’t really had the opportunity to see him. Apparently, on the rare occasions he was home, his “lovable [gag] dork” of a boyfriend said he wanted to spend as much time with Rin as possible. And since they didn’t get along well, that meant Haru never got to see him.

The redhead went to speak, but Haru could see he was struggling to find what he wanted to say. Haru shifted his weight off the wall to meet Rin where he stood, expecting a hug after all this time like he always did; but as he stood there a little longer he was puzzled by the lack of one.

Glancing over Rin’s shoulder, Haru noted the daggers that Sousuke was shooting him from beside Makoto. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes before offering his hand up for a high five;  
  
“Been a while…” he started, deciding to be the first to speak to clear the silence. Rin just stared at the hand, his expression shifting from confused to hurt before he sighed and unenergetically returned the high five.

“Yeah…o-over a year I guess.” Rin couldn't meet his eyes, his voice cracking a little as he spoke. Haru took a step forward, immediately moving to rectify the situation with a reassuring hand on Rin’s arm before apologizing and hugging him; he still couldn’t stand to see the redhead hurt by something he’d done, and over the years he’d learned a hug seemed to console him.

But before Haru could even feel the wool of Rin’s jacket, Sousuke –very loudly- stated that they should be heading inside because it was getting cold. The smile he was wearing didn’t reach his eyes, which were directed right at him. Haru dropped his outstretched hand and moved towards the entrance with his gaze lowered.

He was decidedly _not_ in the mood to deal with all this.

“Wait, we’re missing two,” Mako popped in, completely oblivious to the tension that was clearly present with his cheery grin. “I’m surprised Natsuya didn’t come with you Ikuya?”

Ikuya flushed red at the statement before shrugging rather than offering a verbal response. He hadn’t known his brother was even coming to dinner. He began subtly but frantically running his eyes over his reflection in a nearby window, trying to fight off the negative thoughts screaming that he should’ve chosen a more mature styling for his hair or a more flattering shirt cut. Somehow he always seemed to still look like a little kid in front of Natsuya… not that it actually matted all things considered, but, it was frustrating none the less.

He mentally kicked himself for being so unreasonable, it’s not as if his stupid immoral feelings were returned…

Rin’s ears also flushed a little red under his beanie at the mention of the brunet’s name, but luckily for him his beanie covered the evidence. He hadn’t known the flirty nomad was going to be attending the party either.

As if his name was uttered as a spell, the man in question suddenly appeared rounding the closest street corner, Nao by his side.

Rin hadn’t realized how tense the suggestion of Natsuya coming had made him until the sound of the brunet’s voice made him jump in his boots. He needed to calm down; he was being far too obvious.

“You okay?” Sousuke leaned over and whispered. “You look a little pale… not feeling well?”

Rin nodded before passively saying, “I just need to get inside before my nose freezes off.”

Sou nodded in response, pulling him towards the door to make their way inside. Everyone but Gou had arrived in time for the earlier seating (she wasn’t able to leave work early so she was meeting them later), so the rest of the group followed the couple inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everybody it's time to start another TRIP, I can already feel the tension from here- why does everyone have to be so dramatic? :P I hope you all stick around to ride this wave with me, I had a lot of fun with it!  
> __________
> 
> Like I always say, likes are like high-fives through the internet and comments are my favourite! Talk to me friends! :)
> 
> Also if you wanna stay up to date with my writing or wanna talk to me, you can find me on Instagram at: https://www.instagram.com/bespectacled__owl/


	2. With a Twist

The hostess lead the large group to their table, apparently the party had enough guests to warrant their own little section of the restaurant. The wooden table was slightly blocked off from the rest of the restaurant patrons, with bottles of wine already at the table.

The warmer atmosphere was much more conducive for friendly conversation, as the noises of the hustle and bustle around them was mostly blocked off. The seating arrangement haphazardly fell into place with Makoto and Kisumi, and Natsuya and Nao, taking the two spots at either end of the rectangular table. Haru initially went to take a seat next to Rin, but Sousuke nudged them down so that Rin was sat at one end of the table with Natsuya on his right and Sou on his left. The taller also requested that Gou sit next to him, which left the three seats on the opposite side of table. Keen on being difficult, Haru took a seat directly across from Rin, and Asahi and Ikuya filled the last two seats with the latter sitting in the middle seat next to Haru so he had a clear line of sight to his brother.

Usually the group would have jumped right into several conversations to catch up, but Kis and Mako had chosen an Italian restaurant that none of them were familiar with, so they actually had to take a moment to read their menus. Well, all of them but Haru- who had taken the time to check the menu before coming so he could determine the best fish dish to order. He had been thrilled to see they offered _sgombro al forno,_ a baked mackerel dish they served with pesto and vegetables.

After they had finished ordering, they opted to open the first bottles of wine to fill the awaiting glasses, serving everyone (minus Natsuya and Rin who’d ordered a draft beer and an old fashioned respectively).

Small talk about school naturally followed considering many of them were finishing up their programs the coming year. Both Kisumi and Makoto were completely finished their degrees, and Asahi disclosed that he was considering a Masters following his Bachelors.

Haru was also nearly finished, but he was much less inclined to talk about his program- culinary arts tended to be a little dull to discuss with people outside the program. Besides… he’d much rather listen to Rin.

After each had taken a turn to explain their current school status, they turned to Natsuya wanting a retelling of his most recent trip. He had just recently gotten back from Iceland. As nomadic as ever, he had opted to arrive with no plans and simply bounced between camps and worked odd jobs while he was there to fund the trip. His day-to-day life was so different and some admitted their envy of the lifestyle. He could only chuckle, explaining that he wanted to get as much travel in as possible while he was still young and able.

Kisumi, ever as curious as a fox, had to take the line of questioning even further-  
  
“Did your boyfriend get to go with you??” He asked eagerly, looking expectantly at Nao. The question making Ikuya cough and almost choke on his wine and Rin nearly miss his mouth with his salad fork. Both not prepared for the question.

Natsuya only laughed in response, correcting Kisumi in a chiding tone. 

“Aha, no Nao didn’t come with me, annndd just so we’re clear here we’re not dating either~” Ikuya caught the small twitch of Nao’s brow at the statement, but he was too annoyingly relived at the clarification to dwell on it.

Ikuya had long since passed the stage of denial with his immoral crush on Natsuya, at this point he was almost failing to see how it was really that wrong… It’s not like he was harming anyone with it- well anyone beside himself. Plus, he would never act on these feelings.

Haru is surprised to see the clarification seems to bring a wave a relief to Rin as well, glancing between the redhead and Sou to see the latter’s reaction; Sousuke however, was too busy talking to Asahi to notice the shift in his boyfriend’s behaviour. He watched on as Rin took a long sip of his old fashioned, and the raven found himself reaching for his own glass as well. This seemed like it was going to be a long night for all of them.

Sousuke was explaining something about the restaurant they were in to Asahi and Kisumi, Haru couldn’t have said what exactly, but apparently the Yamazaki’s knew the owners because their dads had gone to culinary school together. Not that Haru cared to listen further, he’d found himself zoning out and just sort of watching Rin interact with the others.

It really _had_ been a long time since they’d seen one another, and even longer since they’d been swimming together. He wanted to talk to him, but he was struggling to find a way to start a conversation. So rather than forcing a conversation he watched on; subsequently noticing all the small, warm yet envious glances he kept directing at the happy couple as Kisumi and Makoto flirted like always.

Haru had to admit that even if they were incredibly annoying to be around sometimes, they looked so happy. He knew he often came off as anti-affection, or cold, but his perspectives had changed a great deal since leaving Iwatobi and by now he could resonate with the envy in Rin’s stares. They always had a smile to laugh with and a shoulder to lean on, and almost always had someone to come home to; sometimes little things like that were nice after a long day…. All he had was his cat.

In another setting Haru may have dwelled on those sombre-ing thoughts, but they were derailed when Sousuke finally noticed the stares as well, shifting to reach his hand over and place it on Rin’s with a small smile. A smile Rin gave back brightly, but then didn’t follow with a move to spin his hand over to hold the larger’s.

 _Odd_ , Haru thought once again. Rin always used to point out little gestures like that in the movies he used to ‘make’ him watch over Skype in first year. Haru had always assumed he’d be the type to mimic them… apparently he was mistaken.

The raven shook his head and scolded himself then for people watching, Makoto had recently informed him that it can be perceived as rude… it was just so difficult when Rin was right across from him.

Haru had found himself watching Rin more often the past few years whenever the opportunity arose. Having him so far away again made his presence all the more noticeable when he was around. It was if he was a beacon of light from a lighthouse.

He couldn’t remember exactly when he’d come to realize that he liked Rin. It had taken him far too long if he was being honest, and by the time he’d smartened up and realized what the storm of emotions in his stomach meant Rin was long gone and dating Sou to boot. But if he really thought about it, he supposed the feelings had always sort of been there…

He shouldn’t be thinking about this right now, they were there to celebrate his best friend getting engaged; it was just so hard to focus.

In his distracted state he’d managed to let himself get caught, Sou noticing him watching Rin and sending him a “fuck off” glare in response. He honestly didn’t understand how the dude had come to hate him again. As far as he knew they were good after high school, but he seemed to have climbed right back on the anti-Nanase boat he’d been riding since elementary school. Which, of course, only made his desire to see Rin even stronger…. If he could at least hang out with him again and get used to having him around maybe that glow about him would calm down enough to let him move on.

He shook his head and huffed, diverting his attention from Rin (like his self-proclaimed protector seemed to want) to his glass; finishing the wine and pouring himself another in the hopes that the alcohol might numb the sort of empty feeling that was pricking in his chest.

Ikuya was struggling with his unspoken feelings as much as the raven beside him, he was just doing a much better job of concealing it after years of practice. Ikuya kept catching the little looks Nao was giving his brother, and it felt like each glance was punching him in the gut. But at the same time, Natsuya wasn’t returning anything; he was just as carefree as always- so that’s… confusing?

Not exactly reliving, but it certainly helped to dull the emotional punches.

Ikuya had caught the two getting each other off once or twice while they were growing up, so he wouldn’t be surprised if they were still just fuck buddies, but now that he was older, and his crush had deepened, the thought hurt a lot more. Again, it’s not like he would ever act on his feelings- that would practically be suicide, but that didn’t mean he could stop himself from looking.

Well… He couldn’t stop himself but the huff that left Haru’s lips before he downed his entire glass of wine did. He could see the same pained longing he felt in his chest all over Haru’s features~ Well at least he wasn’t the only one feeling absolutely miserable with all the lovey-dovey behaviour happening at the table.

Haru could feel Ikuya’s eyes on him, and turned to meet them as he downed the rest of the glass in his hand. As he set it down they both just nodded in a silent pact, agreeing not to mention their mutual discomfort- Ikuya opting to pour yet another glass of wine instead.

After what seemed like an eon to Haru and Ikuya, the table finally received their appetizers, giving them both a breather as everyone dug into the delicious food. There was truly something to be said for fresh bread and baked brie.

Of course, once everyone had slowed down with a little food in their bellies, and the hangry temperaments had cooled to the usual friendliness, Asahi took advantage of the lull in conversation to ask Kisumi about the proposal – he wanted a full play by play of the romance. A few light-hearted groans sounded from the group, but most did want to know the story.

Having been the receiver of proposal, Kisumi took the lead- absolutely gushing over it all. Makoto had proposed December 18th, the day they started dating officially years before. They had gone out to dinner at a nice restaurant after class like they normally did on date night, and then went ice-skating in the park. Then, when they were done, Makoto suggested they go for a walk in the park now that the city had put up all the Christmas lights. As they walked through the park, Makoto had gently led them towards a gazebo near the center of the park lighting; getting closer, the pair could hear music being played and as the building came into view a string quartet came into view.

Kisumi laughed at himself as he continued the story, positively glowing when he admitted that he’d stupidly assumed that the quartet was part of the park’s festivities and had agreed to go up and tip them when Makoto handed him some change to throw in their cases. Then, when he was turned away to toss the change in Makoto had got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

When he turned back around after dropping in the change he’d almost immediately started crying, normally the brunet was awful at keeping secrets but he’d had no idea the proposal was coming. Kisumi’s gaze hadn’t left Makoto’s once since he started telling the story; clearly still overjoyed with the idea of being married and unable to look away from his adoring fiancé even to finish telling the story directly to their friends.

In the end, Kisumi admitted he had been bouncing in his shoes as he waited for Makoto to finish his practiced little speech about their lives together before asking the all important question – and of course the cotton candy prince had said yes as he flung himself into Makoto’s arms.

Everyone’s eyes were on the couple as the story finished, a few with gazes getting a little watery. Kisumi had always had an air about him that just made people want to listen to his every word; even Ikuya felt himself watching the glowing groom-to-be with a growing warmth in his chest.

Well… everyone but Haru that is. He’d heard the story plenty of times- both when Makoto was planning the proposal and after the two were officially engaged. Since he’d already heard all the details, the raven instead found himself repeatedly looking over at Rin, who looked absolutely star-struck with the story. He’d always been a romantic at heart, and hearing the positively cheesy way Makoto had proposed was seemingly too endearing for him.

Haru loved that giddy expression on Rin’s face, he rarely wore it these days now that they’d gotten older, but every so often it popped up. He used to blabber on for hours when they were kids about how he planned to propose to his future girlfriend- the joke was on him Haru supposed… Not only had the redhead turned out to be gay, but it seemed like he was the more passive between Sou and him in terms of relationship progression.

Or at least, that’s what Kisumi seemed to believe since he still regularly talked to Sousuke, and the vixen often relayed that information to Makoto when he was within earshot. 

Funny how things worked out.

Kisumi had finished his story, hugging Makoto again as he always did when he finished this explanation, and Haru slipped up and realized he was staring a beat too late. The stare meeting Rin’s just as the redhead turned away from the couple, much to Haru’s distress.

He was trying to avoid drawing even more attention to his lack of self-control, but it was too late. Sousuke had once again caught him staring, and after realizing that his boyfriend was staring back at the raven expectedly, the look that clouded his features was much more protective- possessive even, than before.

Sou seemed like he was about to tell him off but before he could speak Kisumi jumped in, clearly equally as oblivious to the tension as Makoto had been earlier.

“So, Sousuke, when can we expect to be attending an engagement dinner other than our own?~” There was an airy lit to the vixen’s voice, meaning the comment as more of a tease than a real question. But Sousuke grabbed the line of questioning by the horns and turned towards his boyfriend a little sharper than was necessary to see his reaction.

Rin, on the other hand, had been expecting Haru to speak up after he met his gaze and therefore hadn’t really been paying attention until the last sentence, so the question along with Sou’s sudden movement made him jump in his seat. The shock causing him to choke on his drink a little as the blood drained from his face.

Yes, the movement had spooked him, but more than that, the comment startled him because he was in no way, shape, or form, ready to be engaged or married. He still thought about married life rather fondly, but recently he hadn’t been placing himself or his real life partner in the visions… but he couldn’t admit that. Saying that now would be awkward as hell. He was happy to know he seemed to have kept his facial expression fairly plain as the fear ran through him…

The startle had, however, also caused him to knock his old fashioned all over Sou’s dress pants, which luckily (or unluckily) got him out of the conversation without being questioned.

Sousuke grimaced at the resulting stain for a number of reasons; of course the whisky soaking through his expensive pants was part of it, but the fact that he had caught Haru practically eye-fucking his boyfriend TWICE that night **and** heard the slight choke Rin suffered when the possibility of their engagement came up certainly wasn’t helping.

He was angry, but didn’t want to make scene. So Sousuke pretended to laugh the spill off with a joke about nerves as Rin apologized frantically while trying to dab the liquid off. He gently gripped the moving hands to stop their patting, standing to go to the restroom to wash the pants before the stain set. He leaned in to kiss Rin’s forehead before leaving to console his panicking lover – and to show a bit of possessiveness if he was being honest.

Rin did stop freaking out over the spill, but still tensed a little at the public display of affection. He wasn’t really sure how to react in this situation, and he wasn’t sure if his unease with Kisumi’s comment would be obvious if he tried to offer up an apology.

Luckily for him, Nao noticed him freezing and offered him an out with a smooth laugh-

“Jeez Rin, I don’t remember you being this clumsy, if memories serves it was usually Makoto being the clutz of the group.”

The statement, as expected, made Kisumi jokingly jump to his fiancés defense while Sousuke headed towards the restroom; the vixen commenting on how Mako had just been having trouble adjusting to his growing limbs.

“Wow, TMI man!” Asahi chuckled out before realizing he was literally the only person at the table hearing the less-than-pure connotations of the statement, which in turn made the entire table burst out in laughter.

With everyone distracted making fun of Makoto in his growth spurt years, which Rin had unfortunately missed and therefore couldn’t comment on, Natsuya leaned over and quietly asked –

“Did you manage to swallow that pan- _drink_ from earlier?”

Haru watched the interaction from across the table, seeing Rin flush slightly when Natsuya leaned in to whisper to him. The raven had gotten incredibly good at reading lips over the years, whether it be to make out what was being said despite Nagisa’s constant babbling, or so he could keep from taking his headphones out when he was asked a question.

Besides, he could stare all he wanted until Rin’s bodyguard got back.

Rin slightly turned to Natsuya with a pleading expression that screamed ‘please don't do this here’, which was once again extremely confusing to Haru. But he was starting to feel tipsy and therefore wasn’t really processing information all that well.

Natsuya continued: “Honestly man, you need to learn some subtly before he realizes where your head is at.” Trying to divert the conversation, Rin feigned confusion and responded with an-

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Ikuya, who also quickly noticed his brother getting closer to Rin, couldn’t help but mirror Haru and watch them carefully. It was relatively uncommon for his brother to make a point of speaking in hushed tones; normally he just spoke his mind freely.

At that point Sousuke had finished cleaning the stain off his pants and had made his way back to the table, standing behind the chairs with his hand on Rin’s left shoulder. He had taken pause to respond to a question Makoto had asked him before sitting down.

Haru watched at Rin attempted to behave nonchalantly by reaching for his glass to take a sip, only to realize it was empty. He quickly set the glass down and moved onto plan B, which, apparently, was to shove a large bite of bread and cheese into his mouth.

Ikuya, on the other hand, watched as Natsuya waited until he was certain Sousuke wouldn’t hear him to lean over towards Rin and turn his gaze slightly towards Haru, stating rather passively-

“I’m a little surprised to be honest… he’s not the dark haired, blue-eyed lover you were repeatedly calling out for between your moans while we fucked~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could seriously cut this tension with a knife, I can't even imagine being the wait-staff trying to serve this table. Kisumi and Makoto honestly deserve so much happiness- I'm not sure I could ever write them NOT being adorable. But this is only the beginning for everyone else!  
> __________
> 
> Like I always say, likes are like high-fives through the internet and comments are my favourite! Talk to me friends! :)
> 
> Also if you wanna stay up to date with my writing or wanna talk to me, you can find me on Instagram at: https://www.instagram.com/bespectacled__owl/


	3. Shaken, Not Stirred

Rin just barely stopped himself from spitting out his food, glancing up at Sou in a full on panic before shooting daggers Natsuya’s way.

Haru had obviously heard what was said, Natsuya had basically said it directly to him, but he was far too tipsy to read between the lines so the only important part he’d managed to process was the knowledge that Rin and Natsuya had slept together. He joined Rin in the panicked glance towards Sou, noting that he clearly hadn’t heard what was said.

He also registered the gasp that left Ikuya’s lips at the admission, and the sombre expression that followed. Looking between the two, Haru tried to gauge who the gasp was for. Was Ikuya also crushing on Rin?

Well, no, he would have noticed if Ikuya was watching Rin as much as he was… and they didn't really know one another well enough for a full blown crush to have developed on a taken man.

So was he gasping because it meant that Rin had likely cheated on Sousuke with his brother? That didn’t make a lot of sense either if you also considered how sad he looked…

So there was only one option left, as weird as it was. Ikuya must be infatuated his brother. _Gross…_ was the first thought that ran through his head, but when his drunken mind thought about it a little more he supposed it wasn’t _that_ bad? Society had a problem with incest mostly because of the genetic implications, as far as he knew, and if it was two guys there was no risk of pregnancy… So not gross. Just…Weird.

Yeah, weird was what he was going to stick with because he knew he was gonna need to be a lot drunker to make it through the rest of the night, and he’d rather get trashed with a friend.

So instead of continuing to analyse the morality of the situation, Haru accepted it and caught a waiter’s attention, ordering both Ikuya and him a double shot of whisky… and another old fashioned for Rin ‘cause he seemed like he could use it.

The waiter nodded and quickly returned with the tray, Rin was confused with the drink being placed in front of him but was appreciative none-the-less; taking a long drink from the glass to calm his nerves.

Natsuya also took note of the glasses being passed out, specifically questioning the double-shot that Haru was handing to his adorable little brother. _Curious,_ he thought… he didn’t think the two were friends, so what’s Haru up to? He continued to watch as the two clinked the glasses and downed the shots without a chaser- a movement that also caught Rin’s attention. But before questions could be asked the waiters came through with their mains.

Haru could feel the liquor warming his stomach and his cheeks, and then the liquored haze that followed, enjoying both the numbness and the loss of anxiety that came with it. He wasn’t drunk yet, but he certainly wasn’t sober, and that's all he really needed to stop overanalyzing whether he was being too obvious.

As they dug into their mains, Haru eventually found himself staring towards Kisumi and Makoto, watching them as they happily chatted with friends and ate their food but still managed to seem in tune with one another. Makoto noticed Haru staring and raised a questioning brow to silently ask what was up, but rather than sticking with their non-verbal communications Haru actually spoke up. He said he was fine, and that he was just admiring how happy both he and Kisumi looked together, effectively shocking the couple into a loss for words for a moment. A beat passed before Kisumi found his voice and thanked Haru for the compliment, taking Makoto’s hand in his proudly.

Ikuya, feeling the same liquored haze starting to loosen his lips, tried to murmur-ask Haru if he was jealous of the young couple. He’d failed at the murmur a bit, which meant that Rin could hear the question being asked; the redhead also pausing to listen for the answer, much to Sou’s annoyance.

Haru just nodded a little, too tipsy to lie and not realizing that his response was being watched by anyone other than Ikuya. He then followed up by asking Ikuya if he was too. Ikuya pouted and also nodded a yes-

“Sure I am… but at this rate I’m not sure I’ll ever get to experience that happiness.” The comment came as he glanced over at Natsuya flirting with Nao before reaching for his wine glass. Haru appeared to know something, but he wasn’t going to acknowledge his feelings openly, so he just left the rest of the explanation unsaid.

But Haru shook his head no, “Nah, it’s me who’ll never get there, but you? You’re too small and cute to not find someone who’ll love you back!” The slightly raised tone Haru retorted the younger with, along with the word ‘cute’, set off Natsuya’s protective older brother alarm; drawing him out of his own conversation to watch the two.

“ _wha??_ You think so?” Ikuya replied hopefully, leaning in excitedly towards Haru, who for once seemed relatively unfazed by the personal space invasion as he nodded in confirmation.

The lean did, however, force both Rin and Natsuya to hold themselves back from separating the two before sharply turning away to hide their annoyance- both feeling incredibly irritated by the display.

Haru faced forward again to take another bite of his meal, only to notice that Rin was once again avoiding eye contact. The consistent avoidance was frustrating him to no end, frustrating enough in fact, that he felt the need to finish two more glasses of wine as he angrily ate his fish.

Not that that was the only thing bothering him while they ate… there was a palpable tension between Sousuke and him for the remainder of the dinner. It wasn’t extremely noticeable to a now drunk Haru, who saw the shortness as normal at this point, but it was becoming obvious to everyone around them, minus the hosting couple.

Whether it be ignoring requests to pass salt and pepper shakers, or intentionally speaking over him any time he went to say something to Rin- it was clear Sousuke was intentionally being short with him.

The tension finally started to die down when Gou arrived, just in time for dessert. She always managed to pull the rooms attention towards her; she had grown up to be quite a beautiful young lady and she looked adorable as always tonight, having opted to wear a flattering little black dress with her hair styled with a ribbon. A beautiful, subtle pair of sand dollar earrings that Rin had bought her in Australia dangled from her ears and a faux-pearl necklace graced her collar.

She hugged the happy couple exuberantly, having been the lucky third party that got to help record the whole proposal (the video was to be shown no earlier than the wedding reception), before moving on towards Sousuke and her brother.

She actually hugged Sou first, which usually irked Rin a little all things considered, but he was too busy watching Haru and Ikuya talk, rather closely, out of the corner of his eye to really notice.

“You look so pretty with your hair up like that, I might just have to fight some guys at the bar to keep’m away from you~” Sou commented jokingly, crossing his arms across his chest.

Gou giggled at the gesture, “I’ll never find a boyfriend that way!” she retorted.

“That’s the goal.”

Rin’s attention was pulled away from his spying the minute he heard the familiar giggle his sister always had when his boyfriend complimented her, the sound unfortunately feeling like a punch to the gut. He tried to find comfort in the bottom of his whiskey glass, but unfortunately his third drink was finished…

He didn’t like to believe he was the jealous type, plus he was too jumbled up in his emotions tonight to feel jealous… If he was being honest, the uncomfortable feeling in that moment was more likely coming from insecurity. A feeling that had been creeping up on him more and more these days.

Rin found himself seeking a refuge he’d come to trust as a way to calm him down despite their past turmoil, and was relived to find a bit of peace in the ocean blue sapphires that met his when he looked at Haru. The man may have been drunk but he was still present, and his full attention in that moment- when everyone else was busy acknowledging his beautiful, wonderful, light of a sister- was still on him. And that did things to his chest that hurt a hell of a lot, but at least it soothed his nerves.

Gou had moved on to hug Rin by that point, and actually had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention away from Haru, much to Sou’s frustration.

Sousuke quickly looked around the table to make sure no one was paying attention to him before glaring at Haru and mouthing “Back. OFF.”

The raven actually had the nerve to roll his eyes at the threat before turning back to talk to Ikuya again.

By the time dessert rolled around, Sou had repeatedly caught Rin and Haru looking at one another, and it was slowly driving him nuts. This is why he didn’t like them seeing each other, they were always so… so… so _weird_ about it!

He did feel a little better now that Gou was here, he could smell her sweet perfume from where she sat next to him, and he had to admit he was tempted to lean into it –but of course that would be HIGHLY inappropriate. But even with the mild distraction, he was still pissed at Haru, who seemed to be paying an increasing amount of attention to Ikuya but was still obviously stealing glances at his boyfriend. Who was, in turn, too busy listening excitedly to Makoto talk about the kitten they’d recently adopted and named Mochi to notice the eyes on him.

However, while Rin may have been too distracted and tipsy to catch the major tension forming between Sousuke and Haru, Natsuya was not, and he was getting a little bored of the unspoken conflict and a little stressed by just how close Haru was getting to his brother. The two had ordered two more rounds of shots and ever since they’d seemed to have been talking only in hushed whispers to each other.

He wanted to fan the fire a bit to see what sort of blaze he could get going, before an entirely different one started.

“So, Haru. How’s life in the big city treating you? Found yourself a girlfriend yet?”

Haru scoffed at the question, “No, obviously not.”

“A boyfriend then?” 

Haru fought the urge to look at Rin when he simply replied “no.” to the second question.

Natsuya chuckled, he assumed he knew why that was the case but it was still amusing to him. “I’m surprised, I remember most of your classmates having a major crush on you in elementary school – you were so cute and moody back then.” Rin cringed as he remembered his own behaviour towards Haru as a child, why did he have to be so embarrassing? 

Luckily for him, Haru assumed Natsuya was having a lapse in memory because as far as he remembered the majority of the girls in their class had liked Makoto – they would constantly ask him to deliver little messages to him, it was so annoying at the time?

“Well, we’re better off now I suppose ~” Haru nodded towards the head of the table towards Kisumi and Makoto, the latter currently being fed a bite of chocolate cake.

Rin, in his embarrassment, had turned away from Haru and therefore missed the head nod, meaning he also misinterpreted the comment as a jab towards his needy behaviour. And if he thought the little ache in his stomach from earlier was out of insecurity, this direct hit to his chest felt like a fatal blow to his ego…

Ikuya felt the same sort of blow to his chest, but his brother had thrown the punch that hit him. Hearing his brother call Haru’s past self cute was bringing up a lot of bad memoires and some renewed jealousy… he had resented Haru so much back then for the attention his brother had given him. He had wanted to be just like the raven. He knew that they had since worked things out, which is why he wasn’t angry with Haru now- but that didn’t mean the comment didn’t hurt.

Not that his brother could know the comment would affect him.

Natsuya had succeeded in tending to the growing fire- the conversation had clearly put everyone on edge, but before anything completely catastrophic could happen the waiters offered a welcome relief of the bills. Spending money on an expensive dinner AND alcohol was always a bucket of cold water; they had been happy to go to an expensive dinner so they had been expecting the bills. But that didn’t mean the price tags didn’t offer some momentary clarity.

Collecting their things and heading outside was the second hit of clarity, this time the cooling shock coming from the crisp winter air. The temperature had dropped significantly in the hours they were inside and those in the party not already stumbling from the liquor they’d consumed were instantly covered in goose bumps. This kind of weather made you want to shut the world out and cuddle up in your bed with a dozen blankets, maybe sip some hot cocoa with a classic Christmas movie on the TV.

That being said, those in the party that were already seeing double had some different plans: some more logical than others.

Natsuya was convinced their night was just getting started; he apparently had enough energy to take on the world and wanted to “hit the town”.

Asahi and Sousuke on the other hand, had filled up on pasta and were just about ready to pass out in a food coma for the night.

And then there was Haru. Haru decided that in that moment there was nothing more he wanted to do than get into some water; more specifically he wanted to race. In his drunken state he made his way towards Rin and Sousuke without a single thought of consequences and grabbed hold of Rin’s arm tightly, looking brightly into the redheads eyes.

“ Riiinnnn, I want to swim- no… want to RACE”

Rin couldn’t help but laugh, a glowing smile lighting up his face as he placed his free hand over the grip Haru had on his other arm.

“I think you’re a little too drunk to swim right now Haru, aha, remind me when your sober and we can hit the pool~”

Sou’s eye twitched at the mention of a race, hopefully the raven bastard would forget all about this conversation – he didn’t want to start another spat with Rin over staying away from him. Rin was finally in a good place both physically and emotionally; he didn’t need that hurricane of a person fucking up his life again.

Sousuke defensively wrapped his arm around Rin’s waist and gently pulled him back towards him and out of Haru’s grip. Drawing Rin’s gaze towards him, he calmly asked-“It’s getting late babe, are you ready to head home?”

Rin was about to nod yes, but then Haru shocked everyone by laughing harshly at the suggestion before going dead silent for a beat, which was followed by him mockingly saying “lame.”

He then proceeded to wave at Sou dismissively before taking one out of Rin’s book and tossing his arm over Ikuya’s shoulder- effectively drawing everyone’s attention to him, especially the redhead’s.

He then stated matter-of-factly, at a volume loud enough for everyone to hear despite facing the teal-haired man-

“If I can’t swim, the let’s dance.”

And just like that he was pulling Ikuya down the sidewalk with him towards the nearest club.

Makoto laughed at the display, explaining that Haru had come to think of dancing as similar to swimming; your movements gracefully cutting through the air or water to pull yourself forward.

A few of the other party go-ers, namely Asahi, Sousuke, and Nao, weren’t so keen on heading to a club so late at night after eating a full meal. They were all much more interested in their beds at home.

But before anyone could bail on the evening plans Natsuya jovially piped in and said he also wanted to go; quickly grabbing both Rin and Naos’ arms before taking off to follow his brother and Haru.

Kisumi and Makoto just shrugged at one another before moving to follow the 5, the vixen quickly motioning for Asahi to follow before taking Gou’s hand to walk her to the entrance as she tapped away on her phone; she was already messaging her friends the name of the club they were likely going to so they could meet her there. Seeing as everyone else was heading towards the club, Sou had no other choice than to begrudgingly follow them- Rin had the apartment keys after all.

They ended up at ELEMENTS, a nearby nightclub that had been designed to fit the four main elements (earth, wind, fire, and water); and it certainly lived up to its name. The décor representing each of the elements in a modern style with lines of glass podiums strategically placed throughout the building filled with ignited fire glass, whirlwinds, and flowing water. Slate rock accented the Maplewood floors with the base of the bars looking as if it had grown from the floor before being halted by the marble bar tops.

Oddly enough, walking into the club gave Kisumi an odd sense of déjà vu, but he supposed he must have just seen pictures of it somewhere.

Even odder, was the fact that Haru knew the bouncer- apparently he was also on the university swim team- so he actually got into the club despite being positively trashed. The rest of the group was right in tow having caught up because of Natsuya’s impressive chase. Once they got inside, the heat from the fire immediately hit them, and it only took a few seconds for the group to start looking for the coat check.

Makoto had managed to grab the suit jacket Haru was about to drop on the floor from him, giving his name and phone number to the coat check desk so they could contact him when he inevitably forgot they had it. Natsuya did the same for Ikuya as the raven made a beeline for the water-themed dance floor with the teal-haired man in tow.

As they were rushing away, Rin could see Haru starting to loosen his tie and undo the top button of dress shirt before reaching for Ikuya’s and doing the same for him. The image caused a freight train of conflicting emotions to hit him and in that moment he realized coming to this club might have been a mistake

His night was about to feel a lot longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does ELEMENTS seem familiar to anyone else? Curious ;P But seriously, why does Natsuya always want to cause mischief when I write him? Either way, Ikuya and Haru are far too drunk to go to a club, this is going to be a RIDE.  
> __________
> 
> Like I always say, likes are like high-fives through the internet and comments are my favourite! Talk to me friends! :)
> 
> Also if you wanna stay up to date with my writing or wanna talk to me, you can find me on Instagram at: https://www.instagram.com/bespectacled__owl/


	4. Make it a Hurricane

Haru and Ikuya were already feeling drunk enough to dance, and they were doing just that. The music was loud enough to shake the floorboards under their feet and for them to feel the bass pumping in their chests – this was the type of diversion they needed. They had both stuck to dancing separately, just moving to the music and feeling the rhythm guiding their limbs; and the distraction worked.

Until it didn’t that is.

As he spun Haru could see Rin looking at him at the edge of the dance floor, seeming as though he was going to join them, but then he watched as Sou grabbed his hand and gently led them towards a table near the bar.

At the same time, Ikuya still couldn’t keep himself from watching Nao and his brother- this time on the dance floor with Kisumi and Makoto. They weren’t necessarily dancing provocatively, but the sight of them together was still tying knots in his stomach.

They still weren’t quite drunk enough for this, despite already being trashed; they needed another drink, just one more. Preferably a strong one.

Haru wracked his liquored brain for something that would put them both out of their misery for the remainder of the night, and in his haze he suddenly remembered going out to the bars with Nagisa last year- and the liquor the yellow-haired fireball had ordered them.

He grabbed hold of Ikuya’s arm and pulled him towards a bar counter far away from both Rin and Natsuya- specifically the one that had shelves of imported liquor behind the counter.

The raven took the lead, knowing what he was planning on ordering them, and waited at the counter until a bartender was available, and when asked for his order Haru looked to Ikuya for a moment before asking~

“Do you have any absinthe back there?”

___

 

Rin had wanted to hang out with Haru for a bit; he hadn’t really been able to talk to him all night and now that they were here he might as well loosen up a bit and see him. But before he could join Ikuya and him on the dance floor Sousuke had said he was still too full to dance just yet and wanted to sit down for a bit. So he’d begrudgingly made his way over to a free table next to one of the bars and sat next to his oddly extra protective buzzkill of a boyfriend.

Once they were seated, a waitress had stopped by and asked if they wanted anything to drink; Rin quickly ordered them both a hurricane before Sousuke could say no- if he was going to be sitting he at least wanted to get ready to dance, and he felt like he needed to be drunk for that today.

He scanned the dance floor for the familiar pair of sapphires as he waited but was disappointed to find that he couldn’t see them among the sea of dancers… had they left already? No… they more likely had just gone to the washroom, or maybe even to get another drink.

The waitress came back moments later with their drinks and Rin raised his glass up to cheers Sousuke, he didn’t know what for- the colourful drinks just seemed like they warranted a toast so in the moment he decided to say “to new beginnings” in reference of Kisumi and Makoto’s engagement.

It strangely took Sou a second to toast back, having an odd expression flash across his face. But Rin was too tipsy to read into that so for now he just accepted the toast when it was given and took a long sip.

Rin downed the drink much faster than his partner, feeling the heat rising in his chest as the liquor dulled all his nerves and left his feet tapping to the music. Now he really wanted to get up and dance. However, this suggestion was once again turned down; with the promise that once Sou’s drink was finished they could dance. So he waited, patiently.

While they were sitting, Gou finally arrived with her friends and they made their way over to her brother’s table to say hello. Rin noted that they all looked cute in their outfits, not as cute as they could be in less _ahem_ revealing clothing, but maybe that was just his big brother instincts talking.

Gou introduced them by name one by one and then introduced Rin and Sousuke to them explaining that Rin was her brother, Sousuke had been their best friend since they were kids, and that he and Rin were dating. The introductions were thorough but the music in the club was just too loud, and between the bass notes the girls mistakenly heard that GOU was dating Sousuke, not Rin.

“Oh my god you two make the cutest couple!!” One of the blond-haired girls beamed as she looked between Gou and Sousuke, the other girls nodding in agreement.

“How have you never mentioned that you have a boyfriend Gou? Especially one as good looking as this one?” Another teased as she nudged Gou’s shoulder.

Gou tried to correct them but she was interrupted again by yet another friend~

“You two look like a couple straight out of ViVi magazine, here, scooch over a little so I can take your picture!!”

Sousuke, who was now feeling a little tipsy, just laughed at the confusion and obliged the request for a photo, gently placing his arm around Gou’s slender waist to pull her close and smiling for the camera flash. Not correcting any of the girls on their mistake like Gou had tried to.

A fact that was downright infuriating to Rin, who was sitting next to _his_ boyfriend watching the entire scene unfold. He’d been passively held back from talking to almost anyone all fucking night and now Sousuke didn’t even have the mind to correct some silly girls fawning over him and thinking he was dating the wrong Matsuoka? Talk about a double standard…

Rin huffed to himself as he crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin on top of his hands. Looking out at the dance floor instead of at his boyfriend or sister, and to his surprise he spotted Haru and Ikuya again.

They must have gotten another drink because they both looked beyond wasted at that point- it was almost like they’d had a drug of some kind if he was being realistic. Then he noticed the strange glasses sitting on the table closest to them – he’d seen them before… _shit_ they were absinthe glasses. Who let them order that?? 

Well that certainly explained the almost euphoric expressions on their faces… The ridiculously strong drink apparently caused feeling of euphoria… and since Japan still allowed the import of the liquor with thujone components, they could also be tripping for all he knew.

It also explained why they were now definitely dancing with each other, which was making it incredibly difficult _not_ to watch them. Every bump and grind of their hips as their hands moved across one another’s bodies almost entrancing to him. And to make matters worse, Haru had clearly reached the stage of drunk that had him seeming to slowly lose his clothing; his tie now nowhere to be seen and several of his shirt buttons missing.

Looking around, Rin could see that he wasn’t the only one noticing how hot they looked together; the pair easily drawing attention from the crowd around them.

  
Included in that crowd was Ikuya’s older brother because the sight wasn’t lost to Natsuya either, who could see the two dancing from his place next to Nao. He had been watching them so intensely in fact, that he almost didn’t hear Kisumi saying that he and Makoto were going to head out – they were tired and Makoto had to work the next day. Natsuya nodded in acknowledgement, but as they were on their way out Nao broke away from the brunet and said he was going to come with them. The cab fair would be cheaper and he also had to work the following afternoon.

With the three heading out for the night Natsuya was suddenly all alone to watch his adorable brother getting felt up and grinded on by the raven. His protective instincts kicking in as he watched a brave hand travel low enough to rest on Ikuya’s ass.

Which he really shouldn’t have been looking at in the first place if he wanted to keep his promise… 

But still, even if he would normally stand back and watch from the sidelines like he always had, the two were far more drunk than what would allow for normal behaviour.

At this rate, the facial expressions they were wearing told him that they were about three seconds away from making out just for the hell of it. The wanton, euphoric expressions on both their damped faces almost making it look like they had already slipped away and fucked. He knew they hadn’t, but the fact that he could clearly picture it in his hazy mind meant that he had to intervene.

So before the two sirens lips could actually lock Natsuya slid in between them facing the raven, wrapping one of his arms around Haru’s shoulders while providing Ikuya the opportunity to grind on him. He hated to admit to himself that feeling Ikuya’s body against him felt amazing, and he wanted nothing more than to spin around and give all the friction back to him.

He needed to distract himself.

Finally properly focusing on the raven in front of him, Natsuya was a little stunned by the flutter in his chest. He had never looked at Haru sexually before, but seeing him now with his completely unbuttoned shirt, sweat-shined abs, panting lips, and wanton, blown out pupils made him realize just how tempting the raven was. He was like an incubus in this state; it was like all his logic was slowly drifting away in the mere inches between their faces.

Now he knew why Ikuya seemed ready to kiss him. 

Well… fucking the raven would be a phenomenal way to keep his mind off the other body that was currently moving against him – it was how he’d been distracting himself up until now with the help of other partners… what was one more?

Quickly deciding on a course of action, Natsuya shifted his arms so one was supporting Haru’s waist while the other moved to tilt his chin up to meet his gaze. The glimmering expression the raven gave him with slightly parted lips was practically begging for a kiss, and he was going to be happy to oblige. So without a second thought he leaned in.

___

 

Leading up until that moment, Rin had been carefully watching both Ikuya and Haru; he couldn’t understand why the sight was making him so irrationally angry. But the thought of someone putting their hands... and _other_ body parts on Haru was driving him nuts.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he moved to get up and dance with them but before he was fully out of his seat Sou paused his conversation with the girls and took hold of his wrist. Bringing him back to a seated position.

“Where are you heading off to?” he asked, voice soft but his sharp eyes gave away his irritation. Rin lied because he didn’t know how else he’d be allowed to get up-

“I’m bored, I wanna go dance but you still have some of your drink left… I’ll just meet you over there.” Rin was trying to focus but he couldn’t help from glancing over at the two sirens across from them – Haru had somehow managed to undo and/or lose all of his buttons now. 

“Just wait a little longer babe, I’m almost done and then I’ll join you okay?”

“Tsk, _you would be done already if you weren’t so focused on Gou…”_ Rin quipped back quietly; still annoyed that Sousuke hadn’t corrected her stupid friends.

“What was that?” Sou asked, hoping he had misheard Rin’s attitude after all the attention he’d been giving to Haru all night.

“You heard me.”

Sou turned back to Gou then, telling her and her friends to go have some fun- they would catch up with them later. Gou smiled brightly at the two of them and practically bounced over to the bar with her friends to grab some drinks. After she was clearly out of earshot, Sousuke asked again-

“Seriously, what is your problem??”

“My _problem_ is that you seem to care way more about Gou being here than me, why are you forcing me to sit with you if you’re going to ignore me?”

“No one is forcing you to do anything Rin.”

“Then why did you pull me over to the table, and keep me from getting up to dance _twice??”_ Rin retorted, again glancing over at Haru and Ikuya, only to see that Natsuya had now joined them on the dance floor. 

Sou notices Rin still watching Haru and the others while he was talking and stands in an attempt to keep the focus on him. “I _thought_ you’d want to wait for your _boyfriend_ to be finished his drink.”

“Oh, so _now_ you want to call me your boyfriend, because you sure as hell didn’t to those girls.”  
  
“Oh c’mon Rin be reasonable, it was a stupid mistake in a dumb conversation they won’t even remember tomorrow”

“Well even if they won’t, I’m sure you won’t forget with how happy you were to pull my sister up against you!”

“What are you even talking about? You sound ridiculous right now!”  
  
“Oh! I sound ridiculous? Don’t pretend like I didn’t see you glaring at Haru all night just for trying to talk to me.” Sou’s eye twitched for a second, he really had thought he’d managed to keep a low profile with that so that Rin didn’t see or hear anything.

“That’s completely different!”

“How is it different?!”

“Because the fucker obviously has a massive crush on you that's why!”

“Oh, and like it isn't PLAINLY obvious that Gou _might_ just be over the moon for you?!”

“Like hell she is-” Sou retorted, awaiting another response but was even more frustrated when Rin ignored him and continued to try and look around him.

Just as Rin managed to move far enough to the side to see what the three of them were doing, he saw Natsuya and Haru pressed up against one each other-the taller’s right arm supporting Haru’s frame from his waist as his left hand tilted the raven’s head up towards him.

Rin’s brain immediately flashed to the night he’d spent with Natsuya drunk in an Australian pub, and the rest of the night that followed in his bed. He started to panic- and it was as clear as day on his face. Sousuke finally broke and followed his eyes to the pair behind them.

Rin watched as Haru’s eye’s slowly starting to close as Natsuya’s lips closed in on his, and before he could think he lunged out of his seat with an outstretched arm and screamed “STOP!” in their direction.

That was the final straw for Sousuke, who caught Rin in his lunge and gripped both his arms to hold him directly in front of him. Rin would have struggled more but he let out a sigh of relief as he watched Ikuya pull Haru out of Natsuya’s grip and into a spin before the two’s lips could lock.

“WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE WHO THAT BASTARD SLEEPS WITH?!” Rin went to speak but Sousuke was too pissed to let Rin respond-

“I can’t take this shit anymore! I thought I had learned to deal with this fucked up childhood obsession you have with Nanase but this is taking it too far! You’re a goddamn adult, this shit isn’t healthy. It’s like you’re not even invested in this relationship when he’s around. What AM I? JUST SOME SECOND RATE STAND IN FOR HIM BECAUSE YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM?? 

Rather than dispute the comment, Rin finally let a tear fall and answered back with the deep-seated insecurity that had been eating at him all night.

“WHAT, AND LIKE I’M NOT JUST A STAND IN FOR MY SISTER?!”

The comment actually made Sousuke pause for a moment, before the hurt and fury brewing in him finally overflowed. He was done yelling, through gritted teeth he seethed –

“That’s it. I’m done. Maybe you’re right- maybe I chose the wrong sibling.” Rin gasped a little at the admission as he watched Sousuke start to storm off. Processing for a second before digging into his pocket and shouting- 

“AND APPARENTLY I SETTLED FOR THE WRONG RAVEN! Well now you can go try to pick the right one asshole, YOU’RE OFFICIALLY FUCKING SINGLE!” and with that said he chucked the apartment keys at Sousuke back, hitting him squarely between the shoulder blades.

Sousuke turned slightly to the side as his shoulders tensed; Rin could see the white-hot anger cross his face, followed by a bitterness, and ending with frustration and sadness. But he didn’t turn back around to come and apologize, he just picked up his keys and changed course to walk towards the bar for another drink.

Rin held himself together long enough to turn around and look for the others- he needed an immediate distraction and he found one in Haru dancing alone. 

Natsuya had pulled Ikuya to the side and was seemingly whispering into his ear- leaving a _very_ wasted Haru to himself.

He watched as a stranger went to grab onto Haru’s waist and pull him towards him, and even in his after-shock of the fight Rin’s body moved on it’s own. Quickly storming over to tear Haru out of the strangers grip to pull him close. Haru actually gasped hotly as their bodies made contact for the first time; the sound ringing in Rin’s ears even over the blare of the music around them.

Spinning around to face him, Haru easily wrapped both his arms around Rin’s neck and pressed into him, too drunk to care about what Sousuke might do if he saw. But then he saw the look on Rin’s face and for a brief moment he was almost sober-

“Rin… are you okay?” But Rin just brushed the comment off with a sway of his hips, he _definitely_ didn’t want to talk about it, and Haru’s haze came back full force.

They danced to the bass-heavy music, easily in step with one another as their bodies moved. Rin did actually enjoy dancing, and having a partner that didn’t have two left feet when it came to rhythm was a happy change. They swayed and spun and grinded up against one another like they had practiced this dance a dozen times, losing themselves to the beat.

After who knows how long, Rin saw Natsuya leading Ikuya towards the exit, picking up their coats before heading out the main entrance. Unfortunately for him, watching them also lead his eyes towards the bar- where he saw a tipsy Gou plop herself into Sousuke’s lap, the latter just pulling her to his chest instead of helping her back up to her feet.

He needed to leave. He needed to get out of here.

He turned to tell Haru he was going to go, but looking back at the raven with a little more clarity he realized he was probably blackout drunk. There was no way he was getting home safely in this state. Not stopping to think about his motives, Rin lead them both towards the coat check and grabbed their suit jackets. Making his way towards the front door.

He spared a single glance backwards at Sousuke, who was laughing with his sister still in his lap- but turned just in time to see him heading out the door with Haru’s arm draped over his shoulder.

 _Serves him right._ Rin thought to himself as they left, raising his arm to hail a cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel a little stressed out writing fight scenes, I guess I can just feel the characters' emotions as I go. We ended with a lot of chaos this round, but just like a hurricane, there's clarity in the eye of the storm to come.  
> __________
> 
> Like I always say, likes are like high-fives through the internet and comments are my favourite! Talk to me friends! :)
> 
> Also if you wanna stay up to date with my writing or wanna talk to me, you can find me on Instagram at: https://www.instagram.com/bespectacled__owl/


	5. Seeing Fairies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full Disclosure: This chapter is only NatsuKuya and contains smut, if that stuff is not your jam feel free to skip without missing any of the other couple's story.

Ikuya didn’t want to intervene, he wanted to keep his secret even if it meant letting Natsuya kiss whoever he wanted. In his drunken haze he desperately clung to the remnants of his logical brain for self-control. It wasn’t worth it, exposing himself _wasn’t. worth. it._  

But… But it was _Haru._ The one person he couldn’t let this happen with after all the things they’d been through- he just…couldn’t. He had been envious of their relationship when he was younger, he couldn’t bare a repeat of the misery.

Jealously and panic finally winning out, Ikuya thought fast and grabbed the raven’s wrist, pulling him into a spin and effectively out of Natsuya’s grip. Once he had Haru away from his brother he quickly twisted around to press his back flush against the ravens chest, guiding Haru’s hands to his hips before reaching his own arm up to drape back slightly over the raven’s neck as he ground his hips back.

Haru was too drunk and horny to care who was touching him, as long as someone was, so he easily accepted the new, yet familiar, body against his. Besides, both brothers _definitely_ deserved his attention if they wanted to give it.

It took Natsuya a second to get his bearings back after the raven had been pulled out of his grip, too tipsy to react right away; the flashing lights and heavy bass weren’t helping the situation. But he was able to straighten himself out soon enough, immediately spinning to find the two sirens.

Ikuya had pulled Haru a little further into the dancing crowd, and Natsuya watched as they fell right back into the rhythm that had been driving him nuts. He had to admit, they did look amazing together; even drunk the two had a flow that made it seem like they had been dancing together for years. 

Even if their movements were verging on pornographic at times, the steps seemed practiced as they swivelled and spun, perfectly in time with one another as they felt the music move them. That being said, even if they did almost look like two professionals as they swayed to the beat with impressive footwork for two drunks; that didn’t mean the jealously wasn’t starting to bubble over in his stomach.

In his increasingly reddening vision, their hands were a blur all over one another- touching and caressing places he had only wished he could touch. And this time around, Haru wasn’t the visual feature. Ikuya was front and center in his vision as Haru slid one of his hands down his brother’s chest – undoing the last of his buttons so he could have better access.

The blissful expression that crossed Ikuya’s face as Haru moved his hands over bare skin actually caused a blush to colour Natsuya’s cheeks. Up until now he had managed to avoid these types of situations, so he wasn’t prepared for how erotic the expression was; and what that expression did to his heart and _ahem_ head.

Much to his horror, he had been right earlier about the two seeming like they were about three seconds from making out. As the music shifted to a beat that was a little more sensual, a drunk Haru had taken it upon himself to kiss up the side of Ikuya’s neck before slipping his hand lower down his abs, getting dangerously close to his waist band.

The entire interaction was Natsuya’s tipping point, quickly rushing over before the raven’s hand could drop any lower.

“Hey, can I borrow him for a bit?” He asked, mock cheerfully with his best and brightest smile.

Haru released Ikuya without a struggle, mumbling out a “sure” before zoning back into his own little world to dance on his own.

Natsuya quickly took his brother’s hand and pulled him a little further off the dance floor so they could talk. He wanted to blame his older brother instincts for wanting to separate them… but this hot-blooded anger was something different. It had always _been_ different.

This feeling wasn’t protective… it was possessive.

Who was he kidding, he hadn’t seen Ikuya as his younger brother for years now, he had just been repeatedly using ‘brother’ as a symbolic bucket of cold water to keep himself in check whenever things got out of hand. This situation was dangerous; the need rushing through his veins pressuring him to just let the fires of sin consume him. It would be so much easier to just give into this desire than to keep fighting.

No.

He still had some control left; if he could get them out of here and back home to their parents he’d be okay.

Once they were far enough away from the speakers to talk properly, Natsuya bent down a little to try and talk to his brother.

“Aren’t you feeling tired? Do you want to head home?”

“Tierd.. why wouldI bee tierd? I feerl fantastic?” Ikuya slurred out, his body still slightly moving to the music in the background with a glowing smile on his face.

“Jesus, just how many drinks did you have?” Natsuya asked, furrowing his brow. He was shocked with just how slurred Ikuya’s speech was, he hadn’t thought they’d had _that_ many drinks at dinner, and from what he could see he and Haru had only had one drink once getting into the bar.

Ikuya giggled before gently running his fingers along the creases on Natsuya’s forehead. “Yoou luk so sexy when yur anmgry~”

“W-what?” Natsuya moved back a little, not sure he’d heard that correctly.

“I sed lik siex, maybe ate? Hehehe, ask the lil’ guy wit the wings ‘side yu. He noes.” Ikuya had tilted his head to the side, musing his teal locks with the motions. He still had the same bright smile on his face but his gaze seemed to be shifting between Natsuya and the empty space beside him. 

“Guy with wings?? What are you talking about?” Any and all feelings of intoxication had left Natsuya’s body in that moment, concern bringing a wash of temporary clarity. “What the hell did you guys drink?”

“OHit wass so good!” Ikuya exclaimed, spinning to look at the bottles on the shelves of the nearest bar. Luckily for him, Natsuya had pulled towards the same bar counter they’d visited.

Scanning the shelves, he’s finally found what he was looking for- a green bottle with a green fairy on it. Pulling Natsuya with him a little, he pointed at the bottle before stumbling a little. Losing his balance, he fell into Natsuya’s chest, giggling again before running his hands along the muscle creases he could feel through the thin dress shirt.

The touch sent a string of shivers down Natsuya’s spine, the giggle ringing in his ears like a melody. If he thought he had sobered up he was wrong, the feeling of panicked sobriety was disappearing as fast as it had hit him. He followed Ikuya’s arm and finger to the direction he was pointing, immediately seeing the almost glowing green bottle.

 _Fuck_. He found himself rubbing the bridge of his nose, who had let two _clearly_ trashed men order a drink with a reputation of making you hallucinate… Glancing at the bar, he saw two bartenders serving customers- both were diligently checking IDs and he even saw one refuse to serve a patron that was clearly too drunk for another round. So neither of them were the culprit… 

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a cute blonde at the other end of the bar. He hadn’t noticed her at first because of her short stature, and because she wasn’t actually serving any drinks. She was leaning over the bar counter with her head resting on her hands; she had a dreamy sort of look in her eyes and seemed to be ignoring any patrons that tried to ask her for help… Maybe she was on her 15?

Either way, she had clearly had a few drinks herself behind the bar, and was staring directly at the dance floor. Following her line of sight, his gaze landed right back on the drunkard that had been causing problems all night. Haru was still dancing alone, moving to the music as smoothly as he moved in water.

 _Ah, that explains it._ Natsuya thought to himself. He’d be completely unsurprised if the raven had unintentionally flirted his way into two drinks with the state he was in.

He moved a little closer to the counter, Ikuya still leaning against him and fiddling with his shirt. Every so often his small hands would pass over an especially sensitive spot on his hips or chest that would send a shock through his system… He needed to get him some water before the shocks started affecting his less rational brain.

Getting one of the bartender’s attention, he motioned for a glass of water- pointing to the smaller body using him for support. The man chuckled a bit in response before filling a pint glass and bringing it over.

“Boyfriend had one too many?” He asked, sliding the glass over.

“Tsk yeah… long night.” Natsuya chuckled back before realizing what he’d actually said, trying to mentally squash the little jump that bounced through his heart when he acknowledged Ikuya as his boyfriend.

Moving away from the counter, he straightened Ikuya up and tried to pass him the glass.

“Here. Drink.”

“mmmmdon’t want to.” Ikuya responded, pushing the glass away playfully, trying to slip out of Natsuya’s grip to keep dancing.

“I don't care if you want to, drink it.”

“Feed it to me then.” Ikuya teased, pointing to his lips. Natsuya blinked several times, trying to figure out how else the statement could be interpreted besides kissing the little incubus. He came up with none.

That was twice Ikuya had said something blatantly flirtatious to him, and the implications were making his blackened heart soar. But he wanted to be sure, and he wasn’t going to play these games until he was.

“Sure?” He responded casually, holding up the glass to Ikuya’s lips- prepared to tilt it so the younger could drink as soon as he moved to. 

Ikuya pouted, much to Natsuya’s delight, at the glass being presented instead of the alternative he was suggesting before giving in and drinking the liquid. Natsuya quickly moving to gently hold his chin up so he could make him drink the whole glass, not moving until it was finished. 

After he was sure the entire water-pint was empty, he sat the glass back on the bar and asked Ikuya if he was feeling any better. The younger just sort of laughed and said it didn’t work that fast.

Moving to sit at a nearby table, Natsuya tried to get the younger to take a seat properly but he was being stubborn and refused.

“Please just sit down, you need to sober up a bit.”

“You sitdown~” Ikuya quipped back, pretending to shove Natsuya towards one of the chairs.

Natsuya just huffed in response and took a seat.

“There hap- **ugh** ” without warning Ikuya plopped himself down in Natsuya’s lap, wiggling around to find a comfortable position and effectively grinding down into his lap.

Natsuya could feel himself reacting against his will, trying to think of unhappy thoughts to keep himself calm.

“You can't keeping doing this to me Iku…” he groaned out, hands going to the younger’s hips automatically.

“Doin'what?” The question was asked with an unabashed flirtatious tone, completely betraying the innocent expression the younger was wearing. 

Natsuya had certainly managed to royally fuck himself with this hadn't he. This night, this situation, this position. All of it.

Not that fucking himself over was the kind of fucking the blood rushing through his body was interested in.

He needed to consider his options carefully. Ikuya was both a) clearly trashed, even if he was sobering up, and b) completely and unabashedly hitting on him.

He could continue to ignore all the signs he was being sent like a decent, rational person would… then tomorrow they could both go back to being normal brothers and pretend all this never happened. That was clearly the optimal choice, even if it was going to take every ounce of his self-control now, and was going to fucking suck.

Or, he could just say fuck it and give the little siren exactly what he seemed to want. He'd be breaking the one and only promise he'd ever made to himself, and potentially screwing up one of the only relationships in his life he actually cared about. BUT, that was only if Ikuya didn't actually want this- if he did… well. That would certainly be worth the risk.

Looking down at the man comfortably sitting in his lap still waiting for a response eagerly, he weighed his options.

He had just about made up his mind to tell Ikuya to stand up and forget all this happened, but clearly Ikuya had other plans. The younger had been staring up at Natsuya with big, blown out eyes, but his gaze had since dropped to the lips in front of him that were close enough to claim. Ikuya bit his lip gently at the thought before reaching up to run his thumb across them, enamoured by the silky soft feeling against his skin. His breath had gotten heavier, and hotter, against Natsuya’s skin as the fingers moved to run through his hair.

Natsuya stayed as still as possible, letting the younger touch him, lids growing heavy seeing those wanton eyes directed at his lips. His body screaming at him to claim the lip Ikuya was biting absentmindedly.

Fuck it. Those eyes devouring him and the body rocking into him was worth it, fuck, it was worth the goddamn risk.

Shifting gears, he tightened his grip ever so slightly on Ikuya’s hips and leaned to whisper into his ear.

“You know… I've been keeping myself busy and away from home just so that I wouldn't be caught up in a moment like this…”

“Why wouldyou dothat?” Ikuya asked, still slurring but at least the water seemed to have helped a little. Natsuya wasn't sure if Ikuya realized, but when he turned to respond his lips were barely brushing against the skin of his cheek.

“Because you drive me absolutely nuts, and the longer I'm with you the harder it is to hold back.” He returned the favour and intentionally brushed his lips against Ikuya’s neck, loving the tremble he could feel in response. With these responses he was staring to question why he'd forced himself to hold back at all.

“I don't want you to hold back…” there was a bit of a shake to Ikuya’s voice, but it wasn't nervousness- it just sounded like he was trying not to slur his words.

“Aha, I'm not sure you know what you're agreeing to Iku~” a beat passed, and then suddenly Ikuya was moving on top of him, spinning so that he was facing Natsuya, straddling him and wrapping both his arms around the older’s neck.

“Yes. I do.” This time there wasn't a waver to be heard, and there was an underlying determination in the younger eyes that Natsuya hadn't seen before. 

“You and I both know how wrong it would be.” Natsuya hummed out noncommittally, he was no longer interested in avoiding the conversation.

“If we bothwant it, h-how wrong can it be?” the statement was still a little slurred, which did make Natsuya pause a little.

“I'm not sure you're sober enough to make that call.” Ikuya actually waved him off for that, dismissing the statement all together.

“I AM drunk enough to finally do something about this.” And with that he leaned forward, smashing his lips into Natsuya's.

Natsuya couldn't take it anymore, he was barely holding back as it was and the little incubus certainly wasn't going to help him stay in line.

Pulling back, he kissed down Ikuya’s neck before nuzzling into it and telling him he wanted to leave. At first the younger protested, refusing to go home just yet, but he quickly clarified that home isn't what he meant.

He could have sworn he saw those amber, blown out eyes sparkle at the suggestion before he was quickly climbing out of his lap and pulling him up out of the chair.

The two quickly waved goodbye in the general direction of the group, not sure who was left in the club and too horny to go and find them to say goodbye.

Natsuya quickly grabbed Ikuya’s hand and lead them to the exit, taking a sharp turn to the right the minute they stepped outside into the winter air. The brunet walked them straight down the block to a nearby hotel, booking them a room in mere moments as far as the younger was concerned.

Their hands were back on one another the minute the door was closed, decades worth of pent up tension dissolving with every touch and every kiss. Barely separating to start pulling off one another’s clothes piece by piece. Natsuya had it easy, Haru had already done some of his work for him back at the club, but Ikuya was cursing every button and knot.

This isn’t what Natsuya wanted for their first time, he had never really thought it was going to happen, but in all his fantasies he had taken it slow and carful. This was needy and heated and he barely had time to even think about what he was doing.

But maybe that was for the best.

Their clothes were off and in a scattered mess along the hotel room floor in a matter of moments before they tripped onto the bed, shaking the entire frame and flinging one of the pillows right off the mattress.

Lips finding one another’s immediately in a messy lock, tongues clashing together as a series of slutty moans and gasps continued to fall from Ikuya’s lips like rain, the sounds pushing Natsuya even further into this hazy abyss.

He wanted all of him and he wanted it now; his hands running along the lithe body beneath him finding every line and curve that he had forbidden himself from touching for so long. He could never have imagined the dotting little boy he grew up with would grow up to have a body cut and smooth enough to make Aphrodite blush. 

Why the hell had he stayed away from him for so long again? Though, even if he hated to admit it, doing this after holding himself back for years made it feel all hell of a lot hotter. 

Finally releasing Ikuya’s lips, he kissed down his neck and chest, quickly stopping to lap at his deliciously perky nipples before nipping down even lower. His lips traced the ridges of his stomach and the dips at his hips before pausing and looking up at Ikuya.

“Have you done this before?”

Ikuya bit his lip and looked away, choosing to state that he was clean rather than answer the question.

“That’s not why I asked~” Natsuya purred, his breath hot against Ikuya’s skin as he slid his hands up his inner thighs, massaging into the skin before reaching even higher, his index finger circling Ikuya’s puckered hole.

Ikuya shivered at the contact, pressing into the digit-

“N-not recently, but – _ah_ \- I…I use, umm, other …things.” Ikuya aggressively blushed at the admission – not that you could tell by looking at him when he was this hot to begin with.

“This shouldn’t take long then~”

“Hu-AH!” and suddenly Natsuya was flipping him onto his stomach and raising his hips, wasting no time to pull them towards him. 

The feeling of Natsuya’s tongue lapping at his entrance drawing a slow moan from Ikuya’s lips before he moved to rock back against the talented muscle inside him. He’d played with himself more times then he could count but nothing had every felt remotely as good as this.

Natsuya was right. The delicious treat in front of him opened up easily under his ministrations, moving to slip one, two, and then three fingers inside Ikuya without so much as a hitch in his voice as his tongue continued to lap at his entrance. 

His patience was thinner than ice by the third digit, the feeling of Ikuya pushing back against him slowly chipping away at his self control.

“N-Natsuya, I- _Please.”_ Jesus hearing Iku say his name practically dripping with lust could stop his heart, he didn’t have to ask him twice. He was already at his own breaking point.

He pulled back to desperately search among the piles of clothes scattered on floor for his dress pants, hopping off the bed to grab them the moment he saw them.

Finding the leather wallet in his back pocket he quickly reached inside and pulled out a condom before returning to his place behind the younger, Ikuya looking back at him when he felt the bed dip again.

“No, I don’t want you to~” The younger complained, seeing the condom in his hand and wanting to feel Natsuya inside of him properly. 

“I’m just being safe. I’ll go in raw next time if you really want me to~” He knew the statement was suggesting they would be doing this again but he didn’t care, he didn’t have the patience to argue about it.

He quickly ripped the wrapper open with his teeth and rolled the condom on, groaning out a little after finally touching himself to release some pressure- the sight making Ikuya audibly gulp and lick his lips absentmindedly. His body shivering at the thought of finally being filled.

Natsuya didn’t stop to ask if Ikuya was ready, he couldn’t wait anymore. The minute he was sure the condom was on properly he lined himself up and thrust in with a single push, the sudden pressure making Ikuya shout out a pleasure-filled moan as his eyes watered.

“Bite the pillow.” Natsuya firmly instructed, wasting no time backing up to thrust right back into the younger at an unforgiving pace, grabbing his hips tight enough to leave bruises.

Ikuya had no other choice than to oblige as his mind started to blank, Natsuya’s dick making him see stars with every powerful roll of his hips. With his head shoved into the pillow below him like this his vision was dark anyways, the lack of sight heightening every sound and touch.

“ _God_ you feel amazing Iku, you’re so tight, Every time I pull out it’s like your ass is sucking me right back in.”

“ _Jus- Ah! Just d-don’t~ nnn~ stop!”_ Ikuya panted out beneath him, pushing his hips back.

At this angle Natsuya had a perfect view of Ikuya tight ass and the curve of his hips, along with the arch of his back every time he drove in deeper. He felt dangerously powerful dominating Ikuya like this… it was a feeling he could easily get used to. He wanted to see his expression when he came and judging by the muted sounds coming from the pillow he was close.

He easily flipped Ikuya over onto his back and pushed right back in, the younger screaming out his name as he no longer had anything to silence his voice. Ikuya tried to cover his face with his hands but Natsuya quickly trapped them above his head with one of his own.

“Don't. I wanna hear you.” His other hand moving down Ikuya’s body to pinch his hardened nipples before sliding down to wrap his hand around Ikuya’s dick, pumping his hand in time with his hips. His vision was red with lust and he could feel his own cock getting harder as the sound of Ikuya’s voice filled his ears. Iku’s face was flushed and his eyes were darker than he’d ever seen, his open mouth, leaking at the side as he begged for more.

Ikuya’s head was spinning, everything around him had gone hazy and all he felt was the pleasure wracking through his entire body. He barely even recognized his own voice as he chanted Natsuya’s name between gasps and moans, reaching up around the brunet for purchase and scratching down his back. The coil in his stomach winding tighter and tighter until it finally burst; his vision blanking to a blinding light as his orgasm careened through every nerve in his body sending cum straight up his chest.

The sight alone would have been enough to have Natsuya crashing right after him, his own orgasm hitting him like a truck, continuing to roll his hips as he released Ikuya’s hands to pull him into a kiss. Ikuya was the sexiest thing he’d even had the pleasure of fucking and there was no way in hell he was letting him go after this.

They collapsed on the bed together, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath; Natsuya pulling off his rubber and tossing it into a nearby bin to keep it from leaking.

They lay in complete silence after the act, slowing their breath to a normal pace. Ikuya had finally sobered up a bit and once he could feel his legs he walked to the counter and grabbed two clean glasses before going to the bathroom and filling them. Bringing them back to the bed and handing one to Natsuya before chugging his own.

Natsuya gulped down the water just as fast, setting the glass down on the opposite bedside table before moving to a sitting position; waiting for Ikuya to say something. He didn’t want to be the first to speak because he knew how he felt, but didn’t want to pressure the younger. 

After a few more beats Ikuya cleared his throat before turning to face Natsuya properly-

“So… that… just happened” He was having trouble making eye contact, which quickly started to make Natsuya panic.

“Ye-yeah… Are, you okay?” He asked cautiously, trying to move and look into the others eyes but he was easily avoided. It was so difficult to see Ikuya’s expression when he let his hair fall into his face like this.

“I’m …yeah I’m okay.. A-are you?” _fuck_ his voice was almost quivering, this had been a mistake.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I never should have let you go through with this, even if you felt amazing I should have stopped.” Natsuya apologized in a panicked rush, moving into an attempt to salvage what might be left of this relationship.

Ikuya was terrifyingly silent, and Natsuya wanted nothing more than to pull him into a comforting hug but he knew he couldn’t.

“I-Iku, c’mon say something – hit me if you need to.”

“~~~~~~~” Ikuya mumbled something into his own shoulder that was too quiet for Natsuya to hear. The older cautiously moving closer to gently touch Ikuya’s arm

“…What was that?”

Ikuya moved faster than Natsuya could have ever anticipated, so fast that he actually braced himself for a punch. But then suddenly Ikuya was straddling his lap and holding onto both his shoulders, an embarrassed blush coloured his cheeks but a subtle confidence glowed in his eyes. 

“I said, I felt amazing?” Natsuya was dumbstruck as felt himself exhale deeply, not even realizing he’d been holding his breath. He then responded the first thing that popped into his head without really thinking-

“Best I’ve ever had...” Ikuya’s face lit up with a brilliant smile, not a single blip of regret or anger like Natsuya had been expecting. The expression quickly shifting to a flirtatious smirk as he ground his hips down again.

“Then maybe we should go for another round?” His tone was rich and sultry, something Natsuya had never heard from him before; the words going straight to his re-hardening member.

“I don’t have another condom?” He teased back; kissing Ikuya on the neck as he felt the younger’s dick flinch against his stomach

“You said next time you’d go in raw~” There was a devilish glow in Ikuya’s eyes, Natsuya had been right to call him an incubus.

“Since when did you become a little temptress Iku?” He moved in closer, ghosting his lips over the younger’s.

“The second your lips made me one~” He mused back, again grinding down into renewed hardness beneath his ass. 

“ _ahh~ God I love you”_ Natsuya gasped out into Ikuya shoulder, as the younger raised himself a little higher to position himself over him before licking his hand to lube Natsuya up.

“Yeah, I love you too” And Ikuya dropped himself right back onto Natsuya’s member, sliding on easily.

It was going to be a long night~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly these two might be the death of me, curse the show writers for giving them so much underlying chemistry :P I hope you enjoyed the more focused perspective. After this were swapping to Rin and Haru's focus so I hope you stick around for that!  
> __________
> 
> Like I always say, likes are like high-fives through the internet and comments are my favourite! Talk to me friends! :)
> 
> Also if you wanna stay up to date with my writing or wanna talk to me, you can find me on Instagram at: https://www.instagram.com/bespectacled__owl/


	6. Instant hangovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the regularly scheduled drama

Rin had managed to hail them a cab relative quickly; the street wasn't as crowded this late at night. The yellow car pulled up to the curb as he moved to open the back door for Haru.

He debated just putting the raven in the first cab and then hailing another for himself, but once he watched Haru practically fall into the backseat he realized there was no way he was getting into his now empty apartment alone. So he climbed into the cab next to Haru, shut the door behind them and told the driver Haru's address.

The drive back to the apartment was longer than Rin remembered, and as they we're making the journey home he started to sober up. Which unfortunately meant all the decisions he'd made tonight came flooding back to him, the crushing loss of his longest friendship and relationship weighing heavy on his heart.

He'd always kind of figured that Sousuke had a thing for Gou too- he had just never considered that he liked her as much as he liked him. The girls complimenting them at the bar hadn't been wrong. They did look good together in a way they never did; but that didn't mean it didn't sting like hell.

Though… if he was going to admit things now while he was hurting he might as well also accept that Sousuke had been right. He probably had been using him as a substitute too. It's not like they hadn't cared for one another, and he was pretty sure in the end Sousuke really did love him. And he'd cared for his best friend too, but… thinking back he wasn't sure if he really ever thought of him as more than that. Natsuya was right to call him out at dinner; he would probably never get over the raven staring out the opposite window in a drunken stupor.

He'd had a massive crush on him since the moment he saw him at that swim meet in elementary school, and he'd probably been in love with him ever since. But he never thought he had a whisper of a chance so he never tried. 

Though, he had always thought the Raven would end up with Makoto, they had been inseparable up until university. As a preteen Makoto had even confessed that he thought he loved him, and Rin had figured that was the end of that story. Yet here they were years later and the brunet was happily engaged to the pink-haired love of his life. Already closing on an apartment and ready to start their lives together. Hell, at dinner they had even mentioned adopting a dog next month as a friend for their kitten.

Thinking about the young couple made him realize that he had probably just lost his only chance at a fairy tale ending like the ones he used to read about as a kid. He knew that was an unreasonable expectation as an adult but he had been so close. He could’ve been them in a year… Sousuke had wanted to move in together, he had been subtly asking about rings and planning their future together. If he could have just… just… well, settled for it, for him, then he could have had it all.

And he'd just thrown it all away with a set of apartment keys. 

The tears started dropping onto his dress pants before he even knew he was crying, but they’d come all at once to stream down his face. His hangover kicking in almost immediately to join the already sickening feeling in his head and stomach. He had to almost laugh, apparently he was still as much of a crybaby as ever.

A very drunk Haru could hear the sniffling beside him as he looked out the window, watching the streetlights stream past them in a haze. Turning to look at their source he found Rin with tears streaming down his face beside him.

He didn't remember how or why he ended up in a cab, let alone with the redhead, and he didn't know why he was crying…but he had a sinking feeling that it may have been his fault. The last thing he remembered clearly was walking into ELEMENTS and getting him and Ikuya a drink… then there was some dancing? For some reason he remembered Natsuya’s face up close, and some yelling, but he didn’t know what about.

He was too drunk to try and talk it out with Rin or to try and console him, so he did the best thing he could think of that was within his capabilities at the time. Without a word, the raven shifted in his seat before sliding over a little and resting his head against Rin’s shoulder, moving to hold his hand so he could rub circles into it with his thumb. It wasn’t the most effective thing he could do, but given the circumstances it was at least something. He just hoped he wouldn’t get shoved back against the opposite door – it was still possible he had done or said something that triggered the tears.

The display of affection did stop the redhead from crying, but it was more out of shock than anything else… he didn't know what to do. Should he hold the hand back, or maybe adjust how he was sitting to make it a little bit more comfortable? This was the first time Haru had done something like this and he really didn’t want to screw it up and make it stop.

The result of his overthinking was silence for the rest of the car ride home, leaving Rin painfully aware of how hard his heart was slamming into his chest.

Judging his own reaction made him understand why Sousuke had basically banned him from seeing Haru in person when they started dating… When they were together like this it was painfully obvious that he was still head over heels for the boy. He might as well be a lost cause.

After what seemed like both a split second and an eternity with Haru holding his hand, they finally made it back to Haru’s building. Rin helped the raven out of the cab and all the way up into his apartment, and when it was clear he wasn’t going to be able to get the keys in the door he did that too. Why was taking care of a drunk person like taking care of a baby?

Once they actually made it into the apartment it was like the remaining liquor hit Haru all at once, resulting in him getting sick and tossing his cookies all over himself in an attempt to not ruin the sofa.

Rin huffed in annoyance, his head was absolutely pounding and all he wanted to do was go back to the apartment and sleep but he couldn't just leave the raven all alone in this state. It wouldn’t be the first time some drunk university student died or hurt themselves because their friends left them alone when they were blackout drunk…

He went to the fridge and grabbed Haru a Pocari Sweat , passing it to the raven both to clear out the taste in his mouth and to help sober him up/ clear some of the nausea. Haru basically chugged the entire drink, throat feeling exceptionally dry after getting sick, and once it was empty Rin figured they needed to clean him up.

Taking in a deep breath to still his own turning stomach before approaching, Rin helped the raven across the apartment into the bathroom so he could pull off all his soiled clothes and get him into a shower; pulling off his own down to his boxers when he realized he’d need to help. He hoped the running water would help sober Haru up a bit, and maybe help this throbbing headache.

Rin had always thought that shower scenes like this that appeared in movies were kind of sexy… but there was nothing sexy about it when you were living it, it was just sad.

Haru could barely stand on his own at first, so he used his right arm as a support as he took the showerhead in his left hand – using the warming spray to clean off any remaining evidence of the mishap.

There was one surprise though, as he was scrubbing Haru down with a sponge he noticed a tattoo on his lower hip that he’d never seen before – it made sense since his swim trunks or waistbands would normally cover it, but still, you’d think he would have mentioned it. It was difficult to see exactly what the little tattoo was from this angle, and he wasn’t about to lean down to see what it was… he would have to ask him about it when he was more sober. 

Throwing up, drinking some electrolytes, and taking a cleansing shower had helped Haru sober up enough for a conversation – now fully aware of his surroundings and what he was saying even if the world was still randomly spinning.

You’d think he’d be embarrassed in a situation like this, but they’d been around each other in swimsuits their entire life so standing in a shower together wasn’t that big of a deal to him. Tossing his cookies all over himself wasn’t exactly a flattering image either, but he couldn’t exactly help that so there was no use in fussing over it now… He just wanted to enjoy the fact that they were finally spending some time together after so long, away from pounding music or his bodyguard telling him off.

However, after he gave himself a moment or two to enjoy Rin’s company, the reason why he even needed a shower (and needed help doing so) came back to him.

“H-hey… thanks for making sure I didn't go home with some stranger tonight … an-and for helping me with this mess, I know it’s probably the last thing you want to be doing after a party.”

It was one of the longest statement Rin had heard come out of Haru’s mouth in a long time, he remembered Makoto telling him that Haru talked a lot more these days but he hadn’t seen him in person to know. Plus they hadn’t really had the opportunity to talk all night.

“It’s no problem, don’t worry about it. What are friend’s for right?” Haru nodded, not sure how to respond.

Once Rin was sure Haru was clean, he moved them over to the shower stools so he could sit Haru down and wash his hair. He figured if he was helping him shower he might as well finish the job.

Haru waited a bit before speaking, just sitting and enjoying the feeling of Rin massaging shampoo into his hair in the warmth of the bathroom. If you had asked him a week ago if he thought this situation was possible he probably would have stood right up and walked away from the insanity of the question; and yet here they were.

Eventually though, Haru did manage to find his voice again.

“Sorry for getting so trashed…” He felt like he needed to apologize, he hadn’t really been thinking about the impact him getting blackout drunk would have on the others; he especially hadn’t expected Rin to be the one dealing with the aftermath.

“Again, don’t worry about it.” Rin continued to massage the shampoo into Haru’s hair, enjoying playing with the jet-black strands and the little sounds of delight Haru made as he did- he was like a cat.

“You know… as good as this feels, you don’t have to stay and help me anymore. I can manage now that I’ve sobered up a bit, I don’t want to keep you from your boyfriend…” Haru meant the statement even if he wasn’t happy about it. Rin wasn’t his to enjoy like this, and he didn’t want to cause drama.

Whatever his intentions were didn’t matter though, because Rin laughed sombrely at the statement and looked away for a moment to clear his throat.

“I um… I don’t have a boyfriend to go home to anymore…” Rin’s statement surprised Haru, but the way he’d said it left a bit of a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Oh. Shit… From the way you said that I have a feeling it’s at least partly my fault… I’m sorry for whatever I did.” Why did it always seem like it was his fault whenever Rin was upset, he had wanted to get drunk to forget about Rin – not fuck up his life. Maybe Sousuke had been right to tell him off…

“Mmm, no, I wouldn’t say it’s your fault,” Rin clarified, not wanting Haru to think his own relationship problems were somehow his fault. “It’s probably been a long time coming, you just… well you were just the final nail in that coffin I guess.” 

Haru hummed in response, he was still too drunk to have a deep conversation, plus he was able to tell by the tone of Rin’s voice that he wasn’t quite ready to talk about everything that happened. But if the redhead had nowhere to be he supposed he should enjoy his company while he had it, so he closed his eyes and relaxed into the circles being rubbed into his scalp.

Rin washed the shampoo out with warm water carefully, making sure to avoid getting any suds in the raven’s eyes.

Once he was sure they were both completely clean he helped him stand and grabbed them both towels to dry off before throwing on some clean boxer-briefs. The warm steam had helped with Rin’s headache, so he felt at least a little bit lighter, enough so to ask Haru about his ink at least.

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind me asking but I saw the tattoo on your hip… It’s so small, it’s like you don’t want people to see it?” Under normal circumstances Haru would have avoided the conversation, but he was too tipsy to bother trying to come up with a lie.

“Well, it sort of is just for me. I… I was in a really dark place last winter and when Makoto and Kisumi had gone home for Christmas the loneliness got worse-” Haru avoided Rin’s eyes as he spoke, he hated talking about his mental health because it always required a lot of explanation, which he still wasn’t fully used to. But he wanted Rin to know this; in a way he deserved to know. “I, I really missed you. I wanted something to make you feel closer so without really thinking I booked a session for as soon as possible and well…I ended up with these two small sakura blossoms where no one else could see. When I touch them it helps me feel less alone…”

He moved a little to pull down the band of his boxers so Rin could see the small blossoms. The ink was done in a realism style with a subtle dusting of colour. They were incredibly detailed for their size; the artist who did the piece was clearly seasoned, and Haru must’ve sat like a rock when it was getting done for the lines to be so smooth. Rin had ink of his own now, having gotten a piece done overseas and a few smaller ones here in Tokyo – but he showed those off on his socials. Having had work done himself he could appreciate the subtle but evident artistry in the flowers.

Rin had to focus on the detailing of the piece because he could feel his heart breaking again, he didn’t want to cry in front of the raven for the second time that night. He hadn’t realized that by following Sousuke’s wishes he had basically disappeared from Haru’s life just like he had when they were kids. He knew how much it had hurt him back then and yet he’d done it again without even considering the consequences. Haru assured him his loneliness was not his fault but Rin knew that didn’t mean it wasn’t a major factor – or even if it wasn’t, he could have helped and he didn’t.

Why did they always seem to be repeating this cycle of hurting one another because they never communicated?

He was stopping that cycle here, Rin never wanted to have a conversation like this again.

“Haru, I’m so sorry I didn’t make time to see you when I came home. I’ve missed you too and I have no reasonable excuses for-” But before he could even offer up an explanation Haru was waving him off, setting a free hand gently on top of his.

“Hey, I get it. You’re here now, that’s what matters.”

The statement rang in Rin’s ears, making him feel incredibly awkward for being here now of all times. He didn’t deserve Haru’s forgiveness this easily; he needed to at least give him some space to process.

“Well, you seem like you’re okay to sleep now… It’s getting late so I should probably head out~” He didn’t want to overstay after the roller coaster of a night and he figured Haru would want to sleep.

“You’re right it is late, which is why you should just stay here for the night,” Haru paused for a moment, not really sure how to word what he was about to say next without being blunt, “besides, do you have anywhere nearby to stay?”

 _‘Oh… right.’_ Rin thought to himself, there was no way he was going back to Sousuke’s apartment… even if he’d wanted to, he didn't have keys anymore. They weren’t anywhere close to Gou’s place or their parents, and he’d hate to barge in on Kisumi and Makoto…

He mulled over the situation, trying to think of another option, but as he was doing so Haru ended up tossing him a sleeping shirt and telling him not to overthink things. Then before Rin could protest, he walked into his bathroom to brush his teeth, encouraging Rin to use the spare if he wanted.

Rin looked down at the shirt and smirked, it was the same ugly loosejaw-kun t-shirt he used to wear whenever he stayed over back in high school. It would be a bit tight now but it would work. He followed the raven back into the bathroom to thoroughly brush away the day before returning to try and situate his sleeping situation. 

Looking over at the couch in the living room, Rin thought to himself that he’d slept on far worse, and he knew there was no point in arguing now. So he made his way into the raven’s room to ask if he had any spare blankets he could lend him.

“Don’t be dumb, just sleep in the bed. It’s not like we haven’t shared one before.” 

Rin hated that his heart still skipped a beat at the suggestion, but he couldn’t turn down an offer like that. He’d just admitted to himself earlier that night that he was still head over heels for this idiot. 

So he made his way to the other side of the bed, carefully climbing in and adjusting the pillows to get comfortable. This felt strangely natural, cuddling up like this next to Haru. He couldn’t lie even if it was way too soon to be thinking such things; it was something he wouldn’t mind getting used to.

Turning to his side to look at the raven, Rin took in a few deep breaths to calm himself down and whispered-

“Hey, Haru? Thanks for letting me stay. It means a lot.” There was a moment of silence before the raven rolled over to look at him and mumble out a response.

“No, thank you for agreeing to stay.” Haru tentatively reached over to place his hand just next to Rin’s, brushing their fingertips together so he could feel the others presence as he closed his eyes to sleep.

The small gesture brought an overwhelming yet completely calming warmth over Rin’s body, pushing his hand a little further forward to solidify the contact. He hadn’t known he needed this, but the small comforting touch was soothing after such a long night. He could see a small smile on Haru’s features when he did, the easy feeling of being together easily carrying him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left to go, I promise it gets a little brighter- we like lights and the end of tunnels in this house!   
>  __________
> 
> Like I always say, likes are like high-fives through the internet and comments are my favourite! Talk to me friends! :)
> 
> Also if you wanna stay up to date with my writing or wanna talk to me, you can find me on Instagram at: https://www.instagram.com/bespectacled__owl/


	7. Hair of the dog

Rin was the first up, his body trained to wake up with the sun to run every morning. Normally waking up was easy for him, he’d become a bit of a morning person living in Australia – it was too hot to run during the day and the sunrises were too perfect to miss. 

Today, however, was different. His mouth was as dry as the Sahara and his body felt like lead. He didn’t drink often anymore; he’d mostly gotten it out of his system in first year and it wasn’t good for his training program. He blinked the dots out of his eyes, adjusting to morning light.

It wasn’t until his vision cleared a bit that he realized part of the reason he felt so heavy was because they had shifted in their sleep- Haru had managed to roll a lot closer, now laying over his outstretched arm with his own tossed over Rin’s chest.

It was just barely morning on the crisp winter Sunday, with the only sounds starting to filter in coming from the radiator. The light filtering into the room through the bedroom window lit up Haru’s face so peacefully mere inches away from his own. From this close Rin could see how delicate his eyelashes were, and how soft his skin looked.

He looked almost angelic in the light, and despite everything that happened the previous night, in that small moment where it truly felt like they were the only two people in the world. Everything seems all right.

Rin couldn’t help but reach over to caress the raven’s face, gently brushing some hair away from his features, his skin was as soft as it looked and he even considered leaning in to kiss his forehead gently. Before he could the raven stirred, the gentle touch making him cutely crinkle his nose before adjusting his position, now close enough to snuggle into Rin’s chest.

Rin tensed at first, but his nose was quickly filled with the subtle smell of the man snuggling against him and he relaxed again. Haru’s hair still held the light fragrance of the ocean spray shampoo he’d massaged in the previous night, and his shirt still smelled like fresh laundry, but there was something else- something uniquely Haru that he couldn’t quite put his finger on but loved none the less. He smelled like… well he smelled like home.

He had considered getting up and grabbing a drink, but he didn’t want to wake Haru after how drunk he’d been the previous night, it was best to just let him sleep. Besides, he wouldn’t mind staying like this a little longer.

Accepting that he wouldn’t be moving anytime soon, the redhead gently wrapped his arm around Haru and dozed off back to sleep.

It wasn’t until a few hours later that his Sunday alarm went off on his phone, normally he would be getting up to get ready to go to the gym but he knew he wasn’t going anywhere this morning. The alarm did, however, stir Haru again, making the raven roll to the opposite side of the bed and therefore off of Rin’s chest and arm.

He figured now was a good a time as any to get out of bed and make coffee, so he quietly got up and made his way to the kitchen. After looking through the sparse offerings in the fridge he also ended up deciding to order take-out for breakfast, knowing that they could both use a proper hangover breakfast.

Haru woke up to the sound of Rin answering the front door, the sound of the knocking slightly hurting his head. His mouth felt incredibly dry, and he was about to get up to grab a drink when Rin made his way back into the bedroom with a cup of coffee in either hand and two more Pocari Sweats tucked under his arm.

He’d order Haejang-guk, a Korean dish that was often heralded as a “soup to chase a hangover”. Rin couldn’t exactly claim that it worked miracles, but it had never failed to make him feel better. But he was sure Haru wasn’t quite ready to stomach something solid just yet, so he set the soups on the counter and made his way into the bedroom; coffee prepared the way he remembered the raven liking it and some electrolyte drinks just in case.

Haru sat up on the bed slowly, making room for the redhead to sit next to him, graciously taking both the coffee and Pocari, once again chugging down the electrolyte drink before beginning to sip the coffee. He couldn’t help but smile to himself when he realized Rin had remembered how he took his coffee- it was such a small gesture but it still made his heart jump.

The two talked casually at first, starting off slow since they were both still not feeling great but having not really seen each other in over a year. They talked about school, family, swimming, other hobbies, even tattoos – and it was easy, so easy, to just talk and listen and feel heard. Even if they were catching up because they hadn’t seen one another it was almost like Rin had never left.

Eventually though, after the headaches had started to fade and the residual ringing had cleared, they did start to talk about what happened the previous night. Rin now commenting that he felt it was for the best that is happened now, before they had started looking at apartments or even rings- even if how it happened absolutely sucked.

Haru fought the urge to try and comfort him more than nodding his head in understanding and offering a listening ear. He wanted to pull him close and tell him that everything was going to be okay, he wanted to tell him that he would _make_ it okay. Rin had been all he wanted for a long time, but he didn’t know how to express it – or even if he _should_ express it so soon.

But Rin had given him so many green flags, he’d always been giving them to him really, he just hadn’t realized before it was too late- except maybe now it wasn’t. Plus, Natsuya had made an interesting comment last night that he wanted clarification on, because it could make or break his chances in a single yes or no.

Eventually, Haru opted to run the risk and test the waters a little. Once there was a dip in conversation, he took a long sip of coffee before stuttering out a comment-

“So, last night a-at dinner… what Ikuya’s brother said.. w-was it true?”

Rin flushed red in embarrassment. He had been praying that no one else at the table had heard Natsuya’s comment. He was embarrassed and disappointed in himself, he wasn't the kind of guy who went behind his lovers back… and yet he had and he still hadn’t forgiven himself.

He couldn’t make eye contact with Haru when he admitted it, “Y-yeah, it’s true… He came to visit me again not too long ago and while we were out one night we ended up going to a bar and got absolutely trashed. I’m, I’m not normally an out of control drunk, and I thought I would NEVER be the type to cheat but it was the most fun I’d had in such a long time and we ended up going to a club and were dancing and before I knew it we were back at home in my bed… It was completely consensual, and I admit that. I just… never told Sousuke about it.”

Haru could tell Rin was absolutely mortified with the admission, and even if he had done it once Haru still believed Rin when he said he wasn't the type to cheat on his partner. He never was growing up and he still seemed that way now- it had been an honest mistake.

Not that he particularly cared if he was being honest, he didn't like Sousuke and didn’t care if he had been cheated on – plus he didn’t know and they had broken up anyways so technically no harm done… He also couldn’t really blame Rin for sleeping with Natsuya.

“I-I get it.” He responded, trying to halt Rin’s self-loathing in its tracks. “I’m not even as close with him as you are and if he tried to take me home last night I would have been jumping at the chance.” Rin had seen that in action, he was just a little surprised Haru even remembered Natsuya hitting on him at all.

“But- umm, that wasn’t actually what I meant?” Haru clarified, somewhat quietly. Rin quirked his brow, not sure what else Haru could be referencing other than the cheating.

It was difficult for Haru to get the words out, if he was wrong this was about to be absolutely mortifying. But he needed to know.

“When he.. hmmm. T-the part about you, umm, _calling out_ for someone else with dark hair and blue eyes?” Rin immediately chocked on the coffee he had just sipped, coughing as he tried to re-catch his breathe. After everything that happened yesterday he had actually forgotten the brunet had mentioned _that_ particular detail.

“Right. When you reacted just like that.”

Rin didn’t respond, choosing to try and avoid Haru’s eyes as he fiddled with the cup in his hand.

“C’mon Rin… just tell me.” Rin slightly shook his head no, having no interest in actually admitting to what Natsuya had said.

“Please Rin, just tell me the truth” Haru implored, now almost convinced he was right but needing to hear it.

“I actually ordered us some soup, I should go grab it-” Rin responded instead, standing to walk towards the kitchen.

“I’ll be right ba-”  
  
“Rin!” Haru pleaded as he grabbed his wrist to keep him from moving “If he meant what I think he did then you have nothing to lose by just _telling me_ so we can stop this stupid fucking back and forth and I can tell you!”

Rin stopped, at first because he was stunned that Haru actually raised his voice at him, and then because he was processing what being said. He raced through every possible meaning but only one made sense, and once he realized his eyes slowly widened in shock as he sat back down. 

Haru could actually hear Rin gulp before taking in a deep breath, moving in a little closer as the redhead turned to look at him.

“For you… I was calling out for you.” Haru heaved a sign of relief at the admission.

“Thank God.” He held Rin’s gaze as he leaned in even closer, “I… I know it’s not the best time but… can I?” Only after the question did his eyes quickly flick to Rin’s lips, and it was only for a moment- as if to clarify what he meant. 

Rin was once again stunned in a momentary silence, this time by Haru’s forwardness. He had always been sort of blunt, but he didn’t remember him ever being this forward. That moment silence allowed him to think, and thinking meant overthinking, and he really wasn’t sure what he should do. 

“I…I don’t know if that’s a good idea so soon, after everything…” Rin’s voice was barely a whisper, and if Haru hadn’t already been so close he wouldn’t have heard him at all.

Haru leaned in a little further to press his forehead gently against Rin’s, his breath tickling a little as he spoke-  
  
“You’re broken because of me, again, at least let me help fix this this time~” Rin knew he was referring to their fight back in high school that ultimately ended with them admitting they wanted to swim together again.

Rin took two calming breaths and considered his options, Haru waiting patiently for him to mull things over. Realistically, he had nothing left to lose, and there was nothing stopping him now besides his own insecurities…

Fuck it, he deserved to be happy.

“Okay.”

Haru couldn’t help but smile, waiting just a second to process that this was really happening before closing his eyes and the final gap between them.

The kiss was soft and gentle, careful even. It was everything that either had ever hoped it would be and nothing like anything Rin had ever experienced before. For him, everything up until then had either been fast and passionate or needy and hard- this almost felt like a dream.

The slow but chaste kiss was over too soon, and Haru was pulling back to check and see if it was still alright, moving to set his hand on top of Rin’s and waiting for him to make the next move so he was comfortable.

Rin didn’t even need to think, this right here, was everything he ever wanted and he needed more. He leaned back in without wasting another second and kissed Haru back, again, and again, enamoured by the feeling of their lips pressed together. But it wasn’t enough.

Suddenly pulling back a little further, Haru chasing his lips in response, he took the coffee cup out of Haru’s hand and set both the mugs down on the bedside table before reaching up to caress Haru’s cheek and pull him in again, applying a little more pressure this time.

There was no urgency in their movements, no rushed lip locks or impatient hands- they had all the time in the world. Lips sliding against lips in a sensual dance, Rin eventually swiping his tongue against the raven’s bottom lip to deepen the kiss. The move was easily accepted, Haru revelling in the taste of Rin’s tongue against his own. 

It wasn’t clear who moved first, but they shifted their positions on the bed, Haru leaning back against the headboard with Rin straddling his waist. Both of Rin’s hands were caressing Haru’s face now, he still couldn't get over how soft Haru’s skin was against his fingers.

Haru started playing with the hem of Rin’s shirt in response before lightly tugging it up, Rin pulling back slowly to allow him to pull it off completely before removing Haru’s own. They had slept in just their shirts and boxer-briefs, leaving the bottoms as the last remaining barrier between them now.

Rin leaned back in, this time choosing to ghost his lips along the raven’s neck and collarbone, wanting to get a taste of anything he could get his hands on. Haru arched into the contact, encouraging Rin to explore as he pleased as he ran his own hands along the redhead’s back, gasping when Rin found a particularly sensitive spot at the crook of his neck.

Rin’s hands traced all along the body below him, over rising and falling chest muscles and between the ridges of the raven’s toned abs. He licked his lips and gave a questioning look for permission before receiving a nod and shifting them so Haru was lying beneath him on the sheets, head against the pillows.

He slid further down the bed, gently kissing the skin his hands had just traveled over along Haru’s chest and stomach, stopping at his hips and moving all the way back up to his lips.

Haru tasted amazing, and he wanted to make him feel even better, and as if Haru had read his mind, he moaned out-

“ _Rin_ ~ _Please_.” The sound of his name on the raven’s tongue in such a wanton tone sent chills along his spine and blood rushing from his head to his member.

“Have you done this before?” Rin questioned between light kisses against Haru’s collarbone.

“Not recently…” Haru’s response was breathy as he arched into the contact again. Rin had to admit he was a little jealous that he wouldn't be Haru’s first, but given his own history it wasn’t a surprise. He would just have to make sure this was better- regardless of their positions.

“Then which do you prefer~?” He slowly extended his arms and rolled his hips against those below him as he asked to emphasise his point before holding Haru’s eye contact. He would be happy with either; he just wanted them both to feel good.

Haru thought the question over briefly; honestly breathing a little heavier after that roll of Rin’s hips, the choice was obvious. “With you? Definitely taken.”

The confidence in Haru’s tone was exciting, as was seeing his eyes darken with desire as he spoke; honestly, Rin had sort of been hoping he would say that. It meant he got to keep going.

“Do you have any condoms here?” 

“I’m clean, are you?”

“Yeah but still?” He didn’t want to risk leaving Haru feeling uncomfortable later if he could avoid it.

“Rin, it’s fine, I’ll be fine. Just… hurry up already~” Haru was starting to squirm underneath him again, making a point of rolling his hips up as he spoke.

“Well when you ask like that I don’t have much of a choice do I~” Rin teased back, ghosting his lips over Haru’s again without actually kissing him, the raven reaching up to grab the base of his neck and pull him down for a proper kiss quickly in response.

Rin smiled down at him with a brilliant grin before diving right back in to kiss him, still taking things slow but with a lot more intention behind his actions now. Rin once again trailed his lips down Haru’s neck and chest, but stopped to languidly lick one of his hardening nipples before pulling it between his lips.

Haru moaned at the contact, arching up and begging Rin for more- but he was nowhere near done with him yet. Haru was starting to lose his mind under all of Rin’s ministrations; everything was so deliciously and infuriatingly slow. Every touch, every kiss, felt so deliberate and hot; he was already achingly hard and Rin had barely even touched him.

After paying both nipples thorough attention, enough to have the raven squirming beneath him, Rin leisurely slid his tongue down the raven’s abs and nipped along his waistband, making sure to give a few extra kisses to the small tattoo on Haru’s lower hip, enjoying the shudder the motion caused.

After a few teasing moments, he gently pulled the band down and encouraged Haru to raise his hips so he could slide them off entirely before removing his own. Finally removing the last barrier between them.

Rin could feel his own member twitch in response as Haru sighed at the release of pressure. He had to lean back a little to take in the site, he hadn’t really gotten the chance to admire the body he was cleaning the previous night. 

Haru looked amazing, he’d clearly started taking his training a lot more seriously and had the muscle mass to prove it; the raven actually catching Rin admiring his body and giving him a cheeky smirk in response but letting him continue. It also definitely helped that he was a little flushed and breathing heavy. 

Rin could have stared at him like this for hours, but judging by the wetness already forming at Haru’s tip that wouldn’t have been fair. So he finally moved to lick a clean line up the Raven’s member, eliciting a satisfying moan in response. Running his tongue along Haru’s length several times before taking it entirely into his mouth.

He tasted bitter, which was to be expected after a long night of drinking, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle when he was this happy to finally be doing this. He still kept his movements unhurried, eventually stopping to coat his fingers in saliva to gently work Haru open.

Rin didn’t have to spend as much time as he did preparing Haru, but he’d always felt like foreplay was just as important as the act itself even if his previous partners hadn’t, and he was thoroughly enjoying himself right where he was. Judging by the gasps and moans that kept slipping from Haru’s lips he didn’t mind either; but eventually the raven was at his breaking point.

He tugged on Rin’s hair gently, getting his attention and therefore stopping the bob of his head-

“I want a kiss~” He said softly, hoping Rin would understand what he meant, and judging by the expression he got back he did.

Kissing his way back up, Rin carefully wiped his mouth against the pillow behind Haru’s head quickly before leaning back in, taking his lips into a passionate but brief kiss.

“Do you have any lube here?”

“I think so? Check the bedside table.” Haru reached over, pointing to one of the drawers.

Opening the drawer Rin found a small, unopened bottle to use; tearing the seal with his teeth and applying a small amount. It probably wasn't needed at this point but it never hurt.

“Ready?” Rin asked finally with a bit of a smirk, lining himself up. He knew the answer but he still wanted to hear Haru’s response.

“For like the last 4 years, and the last 20 minutes _yes. Please_ just _do it_ already.” Haru begged. He had literally been fantasizing about this moment for years, and now that it was so close the anticipation practically had his heart beating out of his chest.

 _‘Well that was one hell of a way to say yes’_ Rin thought to himself, taking a deep breath and nodding before finally pressing his way inside; all the foreplay making it easy in a single roll of his hips. Haru immediately moving to wrap his arms around Rin’s neck, one hand gently grasping at the hair there, moaning out in pleasure as he was finally filled.

Rin wasted no time starting to move, knowing Haru wouldn’t need much time- if any, to adjust. The roll of his hips felt like waves moving in water, the rhythm slow and steady and pushing deep without feeling choppy or forced- Haru felt like he was melting into the sheets. He pulled Rin in for another kiss, needing something to keep his voice down.

It was the first time Rin had taken anything this slow, as a top or a bottom. He never realised how different it could feel, moving with someone to enjoy each push and pull instead of just thrusting full force towards the finish line. Sure, he could still feel the tension building with each thrust of his hips and was getting hotter with each gasp and moan that Haru let slip, but it was more than that.

With his lips still moving against the raven’s, their bodies pressed flush together as Haru pulled him closer, it was almost hard to tell who’s heartbeat he could feel in his chest. This feeling of connection, as if it was two bodies as one, was entirely new and it was incredible.

He wished it could last forever.

But they could both only last so long, and with one particularly strong roll of his hips Haru accidentally bit down on Rin’s bottom lip – the action flipping a switch in Rin’s head he didn’t quite know he had, eliciting a deep-throated moan that sent a new shiver down Haru’s spine.

Haru actually pulled back a little, eyes wide with a dangerous curiosity. Testing the waters a bit, he tightened his grip on Rin’s hair- enough to pull, the action drawing a gasp out of redhead along with a harder roll of his hips and a confirmation of Haru’s theory.

_‘So he likes it a little rough’_

Haru was already getting close, but he certainly wasn’t opposed to picking up the pace a little in the end and this seemed like an effective way to go about it. He pulled on the strands a little harder, this time hard enough for Rin to break their kiss and pull his head back a bit- exposing his neck; Haru immediately taking advantage of the opening to lick his neck harshly before biting down hard enough to leave a bit of a mark.

The move shocked Rin enough to stop his movements for a moment and Haru could feel him getting harder inside of him, he could also see the lustful haze blowing out Rin’s eyes as he stared down at him. He couldn’t help but smile a bit at the response he’d gotten, which was clear to Rin who gapped at him a second before speaking-

“Oh you’re asking for it now love~” The pet name, along with the rough tone it was said in, making Haru’s heart skip a beat as Rin adjusted his positioning to sit up a little and place his hands on the raven’s hips.

Haru almost reached up to pull Rin back to him but then Rin was thrusting again, pulling his waist towards him as he did and picking up the pace. If the motions before had been waves in an ocean this was like a rapid fire piston- and all Haru could do was grip the bed sheets and try not to scream out in pleasure.

“a- _ah_ , R-Rin, I’m – I’m not gonna l-last _ahh_ long like th-this” He could hear Rin breathing heavy as he kept driving into him, brushing against his sweet spot with each roll.

“M-me neither” Rin panted out above him, not slowing down for a second.

The coil in Haru’s stomach was tightening fast, and after a particularly telling moan Rin moved to pump his hand along his member to drive him to his end even faster. The move quickly overwhelming Haru’s senses and having him come undone under the redheads touch with a shout of his name, his back arching off the bed and his grip tight enough to whiten his knuckles.

Rin followed almost immediately after, having been holding himself together until the raven finished before letting himself bliss out, finally collapsing onto the bed next to Haru. Their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath and slow their heartbeats.

“That, was amazing” Rin laughed out, turning his head to look at Haru next to him. 

The raven rolled over to look at him, smiling brighter than Rin had ever seen- “I’d say let’s go again, but I don’t think I can.”

“Aha, another time, I don’t think I could go again just yet either.” Rin joked back, both aware that the other had confirmed this wasn’t going to be the last time they slept together.

The wave of exhaustion that hit them was almost immediate, the remaining heaviness of their hangovers coming back full force after the exertion. Luckily the slight winter chill in the house had at least cooled them down quickly, actually encouraging Haru to pull the covers back over them when the cool air became too much on bare skin.

“Should we *yawn* take a shower?” Rin chanced, not really prepared to get up any time soon but knowing that Haru might want to.

Haru just shook his head in response, moving in to cuddle back into Rin’s side before muttering out “sleepy~” and pulling the comforter up to cover half his face.

‘ _cute’_ Rin thought to himself, gently pushing some hair out of the raven’s eyes before wrapping his arm around him and letting himself once again drift off to sleep.

 

___

 

 

It was probably around 3:00 when they finally made it out of bed and into the shower, cleaning themselves up and then getting dressed before making their way into the kitchen. Rin taking it upon himself to reheat their Haejang-guk and bring it to the kitchen table while Haru moved to turn on some quiet lo-fi music for them to listen to. 

They ate in comfortable silence, allowing the soup to warm their stomachs as much as their hearts, just enjoying one another’s company.

“So, how are you feeling?” Rin eventually asked.

“Not sore if that’s what you mean?” Haru teased back, Rin batting at him gently for the response.

“You know it’s not~” 

“I feel… like I’m finally whole again. Like I’m free.” Haru responded honestly the second time, it had been a long time since he hadn’t felt a gnawing loneliness in his chest. The statement bringing a runaway tear to Rin’s eye, this time out of happiness.

“How about you?”

Rin smiled at the raven, taking his free hand in his, before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“I feel like I’m finally home.”

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote: I hope you all loved it!
> 
> Like I always say, likes are like high-fives through the internet and comments are my favourite! Talk to me friends! :)
> 
> Also if you wanna stay up to date with my writing or wanna talk to me, you can find me on instagram at: https://www.instagram.com/bespectacled__owl/


End file.
